A deadly encounter
by Ange-chan93
Summary: Ange will live a new adventure...Will Neo's son manage to be with her just like destiny decided...?


Μια μοιραία συνάντηση

Λένε πως οι ιδανικές ιστορίες αγάπης εκτυλίσσονται μονάχα στα παραμύθια. Τι συμβαίνει όμως όταν το παραμύθι ζωντανεύει και η φαντασία γίνεται

Πραγματικότητα!;;; Τότε μια περιπέτεια ξεκινά και μέσα από αυτή η ζωή μας μετατρέπεται σε έναν μαγικό κόσμο που θα μπορούσε κανείς να τον παρομοιάσει με σκηνές παιδικού ονείρου .Μια περιπέτεια λοιπόν πυροδότησε τις αλλαγές και στην ζωή της Ange , όμως ας πάρουμε τα πράγματα από την αρχή.

Όλα άρχισαν όταν η νεαρή μας φίλη όντας πλέον 18 χρονών και λόγο των σπουδών της , αποφασίζει να ταξιδέψει στην μακρινή Ιαπωνία . Εκεί συμπτωματικά βρίσκει τον παιδικό της φίλο τον Neo , ο οποίος έχει φτιάξει από την αρχή πλέον τη ζωή του στην μαγευτική χώρα του ανατέλλοντος ηλίου , με τις πολεμίστριες sailor να παίζουν πολύ σημαντικό ρόλο σε αυτό και ιδιαιτέρως η Sailor Δίας .  
Έπειτα ακολούθησε μια σύντομη μεν , τρομακτική δε περιπέτεια στην οποία η Ange χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως δόλωμα για τον Καλύτερο της φίλο τον Neo και την ομάδα των πολεμιστριών Sailor , ευτυχώς η θεά της τύχης χαμογέλασε για τους μαχητές του λευκού φεγγαριού και αυτή η περιπέτεια είχε αίσιο τέλος .  
Λίγους μήνες αργότερα η Ange έχοντας αφήσει πίσω της αυτή την εμπειρία και έχοντας πια γίνει πολύ καλή φίλη με την ομάδα των Sailor , απολαμβάνει τη διαμονή της και την εξαιρετική συντροφιά της Super Hero παρέας της .  
Κάτι όμως πάλι θα έρθει να σπάσει γλύκα την ηρεμία της ηρωίδας μας και αυτό πρόκειται να είναι ένα πρόσωπο, μια αναπάντεχη _**Μοιραία συνάντηση**_.

Μερικούς μήνες αργότερα, που όλα είχαν ησυχάσει , η Ange είχε αρχίσει πλέον να προσαρμόζεται στην καινούρια της καθημερινότητα. Παρακολουθώντας τα μαθήματα της σχολής και βοηθώντας την Mako στο καφέ, τον ελεύθερο χρόνο της τον περνούσε είτε μαζί με τα κορίτσια και τον κολλητό της , μιας και είχε γίνει το καινούριο μέλος της παρέας και όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο επειδή είναι η μικρότερη σε ηλικία της έχουν ιδιαίτερη αδυναμία.  
Μια μέρα λοιπόν που η Ange επέστρεφε από το μάθημα , καθώς ήταν αφηρημένη κατά λάθος σκόνταψε σε μια πέτρα ,έπεσε και τα βιβλία της σκόρπισαν κάτω , συγκεκριμένα δίπλα από ένα αγόρι το οποίο είδε τι έγινε και αμέσως προθυμοποιήθηκε να την βοηθήσει, κάθισε λοιπόν στα γόνατα και καθώς πήγαν και οι δύο να το πιάσουν ταυτόχρονα κοιτάχτηκαν στα μάτια και μέσα σε αυτά τα λίγα λεπτά αμηχανίας που θα μπορούσε αλλιώς να χαρακτηριστεί και ως έρωτας με την πρώτη ματιά , το αγόρι πήρε στο χέρι του το βιβλίο και ύστερα της έδωσε το χέρι του να σηκωθεί λέγοντας:  
- Ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα να είσαι λίγο πιο προσεκτική , είσαι καλά;

Ναι… είμαι καλά… ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθεια…. Προσπάθησε να του πει γεμάτη συστολή

Μη το συζητάς δεν ήταν τίποτα , της απάντησε εκείνος χαμογελώντας , τότε χαμογέλασε και η Ange αμήχανα ενώ η καρδιά της δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να χτυπάει δυνατά, τελικά κατάφερε να πει:

…Πρέπει να πηγαίνω… έχω αργήσει… και πάλι ευχαριστώ.

Παρακαλώ , να προσέχεις , της απάντησε το αγόρι ,καθώς όμως εκείνη έφευγε τρέχοντας εκείνος παρατήρησε πώς με την συζήτηση αφαιρέθηκε και είχε ξεχάσει να της δώσει το βιβλίο της πού κρατούσε στα χέρια του , είπε τότε στον εαυτό του ανοίγοντας το βιβλίο μέσα στο οποίο έγραφε το όνομά της :

Ξέχασα να της το δώσω… δεν πειράζει τώρα που ξέρω το όνομά σου ίσως σε ξαναδώ Ange…

Φτάνοντας στο σπίτι η Ange οι σκέψεις δεν μπορούσαν να την αφήσουν να ηρεμίσει. «Μα τι έχω στο μυαλό μου….!;;; δεν πρέπει να το αφήσω να συνεχιστεί.. έτσι την πάτησα και την προηγούμενη φορά..ήδη προκάλεσα αρκετούς μπελάδες στα παιδιά δεν πρέπει να επαναληφθεί….» έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό της όμως όσο και αν αρνούταν να το παραδεχτεί ήταν πια αργά και για τους δύο, ο μικρός αδίστακτος φτερωτός θεός είχε ρίξει για ακόμα μια φορά τα βέλη του έχοντας λαβώσει βαριά δύο καρδιές . Λίγες μέρες αργότερα η Ange μη μπορώντας να σταματήσει να σκέφτεται τον ευγενικό άγνωστο , αποφάσισε να πάει μία βόλτα να σκεφτεί , καθώς προχωρούσε σκεφτική στο δρόμο έγινε αντιληπτή από τον φίλο της τον Neo ο οποίος πήγαινε για εξάσκηση.

Βρε βρε , που πηγαίνεις τόσο σκεπτική μικρή ;. Της είπε χαμογελώντας

Γεια σου Neo, α δεν πάω κάπου συγκεκριμένα , μια βόλτα βγήκα να κάνω.

Βόλτα ε ; καλά έκανες , έχει ωραίο καιρό σήμερα

Εσύ; Για εξάσκηση πάς ;

Ναι για εξάσκηση

Να έρθω μαζί σου να σου κάνω παρέα;

Ναι αμέ , έλα . Έτσι και έγινε , πήγαν μαζί στην παραλία , όμως φαινόταν πως το μυαλό της ήταν αλλού πράγμα το οποίο παρατήρησε ο Neo και κάθισε δίπλα της ακουμπώντας το χέρι του στον ώμο της .

Είσαι σίγουρα καλά; ,μου φαίνεσαι προβληματισμένη

Χμμ φαίνεται ε ; ..

Από χιλιόμετρα, θέλεις να μου πεις τι συμβαίνει; Ίσως νιώσεις καλύτερα έτσι

Έχεις δίκιο, αυτό που θα σου πω θα σου θυμίσει μια συζήτηση που κάναμε πριν μερικούς μήνες στο ίδιο ακριβώς σημείο…

Σε ακούω.

Λοιπόν… πριν λίγες μέρες γυρίζοντας από τη σχολή , αφηρημένη όπως ήμουν σκόνταψα σε μία πέτρα και έπεσα δίπλα από ένα αγόρι … με βοήθησε να μαζέψω τα βιβλία από κάτω , μου έδωσε το χέρι του να σηκωθώ…. Ήταν πολύ όμορφος, ψήλος με καστανά μαλλιά , εκφραστικά καταπράσινα ματιά και ένα απίστευτα γοητευτικό χαμόγελο… μη σου πω για την ευγένειά του , κύριος..

Νομίζω πως την έχεις πατήσει μαζί του. Της είπε γελώντας

Αυτό είναι που φοβάμαι Neo…

Τι το κακό έχει να είσαι ερωτευμένη;

Δεν θέλω πάλι να με ξεγελάσουν… δεν έχει περάσει πολλής καιρός από την ιστορία με τον Eric και τους βρικόλακες.. δεν το έχω ξεπεράσει ακόμα και φοβάμαι να προχωρήσω παρακάτω.. το ξέρω είναι χαζό αυτό.

Έχεις δίκιο , δεν τον γνωρίζεις ακόμα καλά και καλό θα ήταν να έχεις τα μάτια σου ανοιχτά , όμως δεν σημαίνει ότι αυτός ο νεαρός είναι πάλι κάποιο μέλος συνομωσίας.

Ίσως είναι έτσι και ίσως αν η προηγούμενη ιστορία να είχε να κάνει με φυσιολογική προδοσία ,Δηλαδή απλά να με είχε επηρεάσει ένας κοινός χωρισμός , τότε είμαι σίγουρη πως ο δισταγμός μου δεν θα ήταν τόσο έντονος , θα ήταν απλώς ανασφάλεια, τώρα είναι φόβος ! δεν θέλω να ξανά ξυπνήσω αλυσοδεμένη σε κανένα σκοτεινό δωμάτιο… το καταλαβαίνεις φαντάζομαι…

Καταλαβαίνω ακριβώς τι εννοείς, της είπε καθώς την πήρε αγκαλιά, όμως εμείς γιατί είμαστε εδώ ;; διακοσμητικοί είμαστε ;; ας κάνει πως κουνιέται και θα στον στείλω από εκεί που ήρθε

Χαχαχα κι εγώ σ' αγαπάω του είπε γελώντας καθώς τον πήρε και αυτή αγκαλιά .

Την επόμενη μέρα λοιπόν , πάλι κατά την επιστροφή της Ange από τη σχολή, στη στάση του λεωφορείου έτυχε να συναντηθεί ξανά με το ίδιο αγόρι που είχε συναντήσει τις προάλλες. Έχοντας όμως τον ίδιο δισταγμό σκέφτηκε να φύγει δίχως να τη δει , όμως εκείνος την είδε και έτρεξε πίσω της να την προλάβει

Στάσου μια στιγμή, της φώναξε καθώς την πλησίασε , εκείνη ακούγοντας τον σταμάτησε και τον ρώτησε

Συγγνώμη , εμένα εννοείς ;;

Ναι , εσένα εννοώ , εσύ δεν είσαι η Ange; Το κορίτσι που έπεσε πάνω μου τις προάλλες ;

.. Ναι εγώ είμαι .. αλλά πώς ξέρεις το όνομά μου ;; δεν θυμάμαι να συστηθήκαμε ..

Ναι έχεις δίκιο , δεν συστηθήκαμε, ήμασταν και οι δυο αφηρημένοι και ξέχασα να σου δώσω το βιβλίο σου, όσο για το πώς ξέρω το όνομά σου, φρόντισε να μου το πει το βιβλίο σου της είπε χαμογελώντας

Τι εννοείς ; τον ρώτησε παραξενεμένη

Εννοώ πως το γραφεί μέσα με μεγάλα καλλιγραφικά γράμματα, εκτός αν το έχεις δανειστεί από καμία φίλη σου και είναι δικό μου το λάθος , της είπε κάπως αμήχανα.

Ααα έτσι εξηγείτε , ναι αυτό είναι το είναι το όνομα μου, απάντησε γελώντας , φαινόταν πως είχε αρχίσει να χαλαρώνει απέναντι του . Τώρα που ξέρεις το όνομά μου ,μπορώ να μάθω και εγώ το δικό σου; Τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας

Φυσικά, με λένε Ryu χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω Ange, της είπε δίνοντάς της το χέρι .

Παρομοίως , απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας

Γύριζες σπίτι;

Ναι , πριν λίγο τελείωσα το μάθημα

Μάθημα ε; τι τάξη πας;;

.. Σπουδάζω αισθητική… είμαι στο 1ο έτος ..

Ωχ με συγχωρείς , απλώς νόμιζα πως είσαι πιο μικρούλα , της είπε κάπως αμήχανα .

Δεν πειράζει.. δεν είσαι ο μόνος που μου το λέει , του είπε εκείνη γελώντας

Σκεφτόμουν ..πως αν δεν είσαι κουρασμένη και αν θέλεις και εσύ φυσικά …να σε συνοδέψω μέχρι το σπίτι σου …

Πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σου .. αν το θέλεις κι εσύ δεν έχω πρόβλημα.. του είπε έχοντας ένα ελαφρύ κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά της

Πολύ ωραία , πάμε λοιπόν; Της είπε καθώς την κοιτούσε χαμογελώντας

Ναι , πάμε , αποκρίθηκε εκείνη στον ίδιο τόνο .

Στο δρόμο για το σπίτι συζητούσαν όλη την ώρα για πολλά πράγματα , ανακάλυψαν πολλά κοινά σημεία που είχαν οι δύο τους , οι απόψεις τους πάνω σε πολλά θέματα ήταν ίδιες και ο ένας άρχιζε σταδιακά να γοητεύεται από τον χαρακτήρα του άλλου . Με την συζήτηση πέρασε η ώρα ώσπου έφτασαν στο σπίτι χωρίς να το καταλάβουν .

Φτάσαμε κιόλας ;; δεν κατάλαβα πως πέρασε η ώρα , είπε πρώτη η Ange.

Ούτε και εγώ! ,τελικά έχουν δίκιο όταν λένε πως η ώρα περνάει γρήγορα όταν έχεις καλή παρέα, της απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

Χαχαχα , έχεις δίκιο Ryu , σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ που με έφερες .

Ήταν χαρά μου , ελπίζω να τα ξαναπούμε κάποια στιγμή Ange.

Θα το ήθελα πολύ, του απάντησε με κάποια συστολή

Καλή σου νύχτα λοιπόν , να προσέχεις , της είπε δίνοντας της ένα φιλάκι στο μάγουλό

Ε… ευχαριστώ … γεια σου…. Του είπε ενώ είχε παγώσει στη θέση της με την καρδιά της να χτυπάει σαν τρελή και το πρόσωπο της να έχει γίνει κατακόκκινο , μιας και δεν περίμενε αυτό το φιλί .

Εκείνο το βράδυ ήταν δύσκολο και για τους δυο, η κάρδια και ο λογισμός τους βρισκόταν αλλού και κανένας τους δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί , τα σημάδια του έρωτα ήταν πλέον ολοφάνερα. Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα ο Ryu είχε ξυπνήσει από το πρωί ετοιμάστηκε και αφού έκοψε ένα όμορφο τριαντάφυλλο από τον κήπο έτρεξε στο σπίτι της Ange .Πριν φύγει είδε την μητέρα του η οποία είχε ήδη ξυπνήσει και ήταν στον κήπο .  
- Επ , που πηγαίνεις εσύ τόσο βιαστικός τόσο πρωί ;;, τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας ενώ είδε που έκοψε το τριαντάφυλλο

Α.. καλημέρα μαμά , ξύπνησες νωρίς σήμερα…

Χεχε ναι, είχα μερικές δουλειές .. εσύ μικρέ ;; πως τόσο νωρίς ; και με το άνθος στο χέρι;; τον ρώτησε γελώντας .

..εε .. να.. δεν προλαβαίνω να σου εξηγήσω τώρα ! πρέπει να φύγω, της είπε με μια ελαφριά αμηχανία , ενώ της έδωσε ένα γρήγορο φιλί στο μάγουλο και έπιτα έφυγε τρέχοντας .

«Κάποιος είναι ερωτευμένος» είπε η Mako στον εαυτό της χαρούμενη και έπιτα μπήκε στο σπίτι .  
Αυτές του οι κινήσεις εννοείται πως δεν πέρασαν απαρατήρητες από την αδερφή του την Έρικα ,πράγμα το οποίο συζήτησε με την μητέρα της , που δεν ήταν άλλη από τη Mako-Chan.  
- Μαμά τον έχεις παρατηρήσει τον Ryu τις τελευταίες 2 -3 μέρες ;; της είπε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο

Και να μην ήθελα να το προσέξω..φωνάζει από μόνο του , της είπε γελώντας .

Είναι ερωτευμένος δεν μου το βγάζεις απ' το μυαλό , εκείνη τη στιγμή ήρθε και ο Neo .

Για τον Ryu λέτε ε ; αποκρίθηκε και αυτός γελώντας

Ναι μπαμπά , δεν τον βλέπεις;; για να ξυπνήσει αυτός νωρίς νωρίς , να ετοιμαστεί και να φύγει χωρίς να πει κουβέντα , ε δεν θέλει πολύ μυαλό για να βγάλουμε συμπεράσματα , του απάντησε η Έρικα γελώντας.

Σαν να έχεις δίκιο τον παρατηρώ και εγώ τις τελευταίες 2-3 μέρες είναι συνεχώς αφηρημένος και ονειροπολεί , μου θυμίζει την κατάσταση μιας άλλης ερωτευμένης ψυχής που ξέρω, είπε ο Neo γελώντας.

Θα το έχει η εποχή φαίνεται , είπε η Έρικα στον ίδιο τόνο

Εε Παιδιά και τα δυο, ας το χαρούν όσο μπορούν και το ακόμα πιο ωραίο , Neo φαντάζεσαι οι 2 αυτές ερωτευμένες περιπτώσεις να είναι ερωτευμένες μεταξύ τους;;; δεν θα ήταν υπέροχο ;; είπε η Mako χαμογελώντας.

Φαντάζεσαι;; θα ήταν όντως υπέροχο

Ο χρόνος θα δείξει , αν και πολύ θα το ήθελα Neo μου, η Ange είναι χρυσό κορίτσι και πολύ όμορφη , θα ταίριαζε πολύ με τον Ryu μας ! είπε η Mako.

Έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο και εγώ θα το ήθελα πολύ , ας περιμένουμε και θα δούμε , της απάντησε τότε ο Neo.  
Εν τω μεταξύ , φτάνοντας ο Ryu έξω από το σπίτι της Ange ,την είδε στον κήπο να ποτίζει τα λουλούδια της , κρύβοντας λοιπόν το τριαντάφυλλο πίσω από την πλάτη του της μίλησε πρώτος .

Ange!

Α , Ryu ! καλημέρα

Βλέπω είσαι στο μέρος που σου ταιριάζει καλύτερα, της είπε με ένα χαμόγελο.

Τι εννοείς;

Εννοώ πως τα όμορφα λουλούδια όπως εσύ ανθίζουν σε όμορφους κήπους όπως τον δικό σου

Χεχε.. ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο…. Πέρασε μέσα ,μη στέκεσαι έξω .

Ευχαριστώ , α και μην ξεχάσω αυτό εδώ είναι για εσάς, της είπε δίνοντάς της το τριαντάφυλλο .

Για 'μενα;;…

Μάλιστα δεσποινίς μου, για εσάς

Τι γλυκό εκ μέρους σου… σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ , του είπε με ένα αμήχανο χαμόγελο συνοδευόμενο από ένα ελαφρύ κοκκίνισμα.

Κάθισαν λοιπόν στην αυλή ,η Ange έφτιαξε καφέ και έτσι συζητούσαν αρκετή ώρα, κάποια στιγμή ο Ryu την πλησίασε και της είπε .

Ξέρεις Ange…

Τι είναι ;; Τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας.

Αα.. τίποτα!...

Πώς τίποτα ;; αφού κάτι θέλεις να μου πεις , το ύφος σου τα μαρτυρά όλα . Του είπε στον ίδιο τόνο με πριν.

Εε..απλά εγώ…

Έλα πες το μην ντρέπεσαι .

Έχεις πολύ όμορφα μάτια…

Ε.. ευχαριστώ..Του απάντησε κοκκινίζοντας .

Έτσι πέρασαν μαζί εκείνο όλη τη μέρα ,μιλούσαν , αστειεύονταν, έπαιξαν Video Games και η μέρα τους πέρασε πολύ όμορφα, έχοντας ο ένας την παρέα του άλλου . Έτσι όσο οι μέρες περνούσαν η Ange με τον Ryu δένονταν ολοένα και περισσότερο, είχαν γίνει πολύ καλοί φίλοι . Ένα απόγευμα λοιπόν , που ο Ryu είχε πάει να την δει στο σπίτι της , ενώ κάθονταν μαζί ,εκείνος άνοιξε την συζήτηση που είχε κόψει απότομα μερικές μέρες πριν .

Ξέρεις Ange… δεν σε ξέρω πολύ καιρό όμως πιστεύω ήρθε ο καιρός να σου πω κάτι…

Συμβαίνει κάτι;; Ryu!;; χρειάζεσαι την βοήθειά μου σε κάτι ;;

Ηρέμισε, δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό , της είπε πιάνοντας της το χέρι

Ε..εντάξει.. σε ακούω…

Κοίταξε.. αυτά τα πράγματα το ξέρω πως χρειάζονται χρόνο ..όμως μου αρέσεις.. Aπό την πρώτη τη στιγμή που σε είδα .. δεν μπορώ να σε βγάλω από το μυαλό μου… σε ξέρω 3 βδομάδες , αλλά νιώθω σαν να σε ξέρω 3 χρόνια ..είσαι όλα όσα έψαχνα να βρω..

…Ryu… εγώ…

Ange μου… θέλεις να γίνεις το κορίτσι μου..;; Της είπε πλησιάζοντας πιο κοντά της , κρατώντας της σφιχτά το χέρι.

..R..Ryu… Τα ε..εννοείς όλα αυτά… προσπάθησε να του πει μέσα στην ταραχή της .

Τότε εκείνος δεν είπε τίποτα , ήρθε κοντά της την πήρε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του και την φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα , εκείνη αρχικά τα έχασε, όμως έπιτα αφέθηκε στα χέρια του , μόλις τελείωσε το φιλί ,έχοντάς την ακόμα στα χέρια του , της είπε.

Με πιστεύεις τώρα..;;

Η Ange.. είχε αποσυντονιστεί εντελώς μετά από αυτή την αναπάντεχη τροπή των πραγμάτων, δεν είπε λέξη για μερικά λεπτά, το κόκκινο χρώμα από το πρόσωπο της δεν έλεγε να φύγει και η καρδία της ήταν σχεδόν έτοιμη να φύγει από τη θέση της , τελικά κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι κοιτώντας κάτω , μη μπορώντας να αρθρώσει λέξη από την αμηχανία ,χώθηκε ξανά μέσα στην αγκαλιά του .έτσι ο Ryu και η Ange ήταν επίσημα πλέον μαζί.

Έτσι , οι μέρες περνούσαν και οι ήρωες μας ανακάλυπταν ολοένα και περισσότερο ο ένας τον άλλον, ήταν κάθε μέρα μαζί , ώσπου μια μέρα οRyu αποφασίζει να γνωρίσει στην αγαπημένη του , την αδερφή του. Η Ange δέχτηκε με χαρά την πρόταση του και του πρότεινε την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα να την φέρει στο σπίτι για να γνωριστούν καλύτερα . Έχοντας προετοιμάσει και τις δύο ο Ryu , την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα πήρε την αδερφή του την Έρικα και πήγαν στον Σπίτι της Ange , εκείνη τους υποδέχτηκε με χαρά και αφού κάθισαν ο Ryu ξεκίνησε πρώτος να κάνει τις συστάσεις .

Δεσποινίδες μου, επιτρέψτε μου να κάνω τις απαραίτητες συστάσεις , είπε ο Ryu κοιτώντας και τις δύο , Λοιπόν ,Ange μου από εδώ η δίδυμη αδερφή μου, η Έρικα . Έρικα από εδώ η Ange , η κοπέλα μου .

Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που σε γνωρίζω, είμαι σίγουρη πως θα γίνουμε πολύ καλές φίλες , της είπε με το χαμόγελο η Ange καθώς της έδωσε το χέρι της

Η χαρά είναι δική μου , όσο για το αν θα γίνουμε φίλες , καλά κάνεις και είσαι σίγουρη γιατί έχω ακριβώς το ίδιο προαίσθημα, της απάντησε η Έρικα στον ίδιο τόνο καθώς της έδωσε και εκείνη το χέρι .

Χαχαχα πολύ χαίρομαι που το ακούω, ώστε είστε δίδυμοι ε;; τι γλυκό, αν και δεν μοιάζετε σχεδόν καθόλου , είπε η Ange χαμογελώντας

Δεν έχεις άδικο σε αυτό Ange, εσύ; Έχεις αδέρφια , την ρώτησε η Έρικα.

Αμέ , έχω έναν αδερφούλη 6 χρόνια μικρότερο . απάντησε η Ange χαρούμενα .

Αχού τι καλά , είναι εδώ ή έχει βγει με τους φίλους του;

Πολύ θα το ήθελα αλλά ξέρεις , δεν είναι στην Ιαπωνία, της είπε η Ange γελώντας .

Και που είναι τότε ;

Είναι στην Ελλάδα μαζί με τους γονείς μου

Αα από την Ελλάδα είσαι;

Ναι, από την Ελλάδα, της αποκρίθηκε η Ange χαρούμενα. Ήρθα στην Ιαπωνία λόγο σπουδών.

Αχ τι καλά, ξέρεις Ange και ο πατέρας μας Έλληνας είναι .

Οοο Αλήθεια;; και δουλεύει εδώ δηλαδή ε;

Ναι , είναι εδώ κοντά 8 χρόνια .

..8 χρονιά…;; είπε η Ange παραξενεμένη .

Ναι

Πολύ ωραία , απάντησε η Ange χαμογελώντας. Μετά από λίγη σκέψη είπε στην Έρικα . Έρικα μου θυμίζεις πάρα πολύ μια φίλη μου ,είστε ολόιδιες μόνο που εκείνη έχει πράσινα μάτια…

Ναι ε;; είναι από εδώ ή από την Ελλάδα;;

Από 'δω είναι από 'δω

Σοβαρά; Και πώς την λένε ς ίσως την ξέρω .

Makoto τη λένε, Makoto Kino.

Makoto Kino είπες….;;

Ναι.. την ξέρεις ..;;.

Αχ… Ange μου , μπορείς να μου φέρεις ένα ποτηράκι νερό , είπε τότε η Έρικα προσπαθώντας να τα μπαλώσει .

Ναι ναι φυσικά , είπε η Ange χαμογελώντας και έπιτα έφυγε για την κουζίνα , τότε η Έρικα βρήκε την ευκαιρία να πεί στον αδερφό της .

Καλά Ryu δεν της έχεις μιλήσει ακόμα για το ότι ερχόμαστε από το μέλλον ! ;;;;

Εεε… το ξέχασα τελείως… θα της το έλεγα αργά ή γρήγορα… νομίζεις πως είναι εύκολο να της πω τέτοιο πράγμα;; θα με περάσει για τρελό

Δεν είπα πως είναι εύκολο , όμως πρέπει ,πω πω.. ευτυχώς που δεν μ ξέφυγε τίποτα …

Πάλι καλά! Θα της το πω αύριο στο υπόσχομαι, κάνε ησυχία τώρα έρχεται .

Ορίστε , της είπε χαμογελώντας η Ange.

Σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ , απάντησε η Έρικα στον ίδιο τόνο .

Έτσι με την συζήτηση πέρασαν πολύ όμορφα το απόγευμά τους και η ώρα πέρασε χωρίς να το καταλάβουν. Έπιτα, όταν νύχτωσε ο Ryu και η Έρικα γύρισαν στο σπίτι τους και η Ange , τελειώνοντας κάποιες σπιτικές δουλειές που είχε έπεσε νωρίς εκείνο το βράδυ για ύπνο .

Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα, ο Ryu μίλησε στον πατέρα του . Του είπε πως είναι τρελά ερωτευμένος με μια κοπέλα . Πράγμα το οποίο έκανε πολύ χαρούμενο τον Neo, ειδικά όταν του είπε ποια ήταν αυτή η κοπέλα τότε χάρηκε ακόμη περισσότερο . Ryu επίσης του είπε το πρόβλημα το οποίο τον βασάνιζε .

Πατέρα, όλα αυτά μπορεί να φαντάζουν μαγικά ,όμως υπάρχει ένα βασικό και πολύ μεγάλο πρόβλημα.. Ξεκίνησε πρώτος ο Ryu.

Τι συμβαίνει αγόρι μου; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

Ο χρόνος πατέρα.!.. Εγώ ήρθα από το μέλλον, η Ange ανήκει εδώ.. στο παρόν…

Δεν της έχεις μιλήσει ακόμα για αυτό;;..

.. Ξέρω πως πρέπει … Το ίδιο μου λέει και η Έρικα συνέχεια .. όμως δεν ξέρω πως μπορώ να της πω κάτι τέτοιο…

Έχει δίκιο η αδερφή σου, να θυμάσαι πως μια σχέση που βασίζεται σε ψέματα , δεν έχει ποτέ γερά θεμέλια . Τι προτιμάς λοιπόν ;;να της πεις την αλήθεια για 'σένα έτσι ώστε να είναι προετοιμασμένη για τα πάντα ; ή προτιμάς να φύγεις μια μέρα για το μέλλον χωρίς να της πεις ούτε μια λέξη;. Ποίο νομίζεις πω θα την πληγώσει περισσότερο;

Έχεις δίκιο πατέρα.. δεν θέλω να την πληγώσω την αγαπώ περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο…

Τότε ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις . Του είπε ο Neo χαμογελώντας

Έτσι ο Ryu αφού σκέφτηκε καλά όλα όσα του είπε ο πατέρας του, το απόγευμα πήρε τηλέφωνο την Ange και βγήκαν μαζί βόλτα . Κάποια στιγμή του είπε η Ange:

Ξέρεις Ryu, σκεφτόμουν κάτι.

Τι αγάπη μου; Την ρώτησε εκείνος

Να ,..είμαστε ζευγάρι σωστά..;

Σωστά

… Θέλω να πω, εσύ ξέρεις σχεδόν τα πάντα για 'μένα, ενώ εγώ δεν γνωρίζω σχεδόν τίποτα για 'σένα… Εννοώ πως.. θα μου άρεσε να μάθω περισσότερα για αυτόν που αγαπώ. Του είπε η Ange με κάποια συστολή.

Ο Ryu το σκέφτηκε για λίγο, έπιτα την πήρε από το χέρι και κάθισαν σε ένα παγκάκι, τότε ξεκίνησε εκείνος διστακτικά .

Ξέρεις …

Ναι!;; του αποκρίθηκε εκείνη χαμογελώντας

Υπάρχει κάτι… όμως δεν ξέρω πώς να το αρχίσω..

Ξέρεις πως μπορείς να μου λες τα πάντα . του είπε η Ange στο ίδιο ύφος πιάνοντάς του το χέρι.

… Ange… έχεις ιδέα από πού έρχομαι...;;

…εμ.. όχι..; γι 'αυτό σε ρωτάω άλλωστε..

Η ιστορία μου , είναι κάπως μπερδεμένη γι ' αυτό θα προσπαθήσω να σου την διηγηθώ με απλά λόγια .

Σε ακούω . Του είπε εκείνη γεμάτη περιέργεια .

Η αδερφή μου η Έρικα και εγώ… ερχόμαστε από το μέλλον ..

Από το μέλλον…;;; Ryu.. τι είναι αυτά που λες …;;;

Άκουσε με προσεκτικά . Σου έχει πει ποτέ η Usagi την ιστορία με την κόρη της την Chibiusa η οποία ήρθε από το μέλλον να ζητήσει βοήθεια από την Sailor Moon και την ομάδα της , για να σώσει την μητέρα της από την επίθεση επίθεση του Μαύρου Φεγγαριού;

..Ναι.. την ξέρω αυτή την ιστορία..Όμως εσύ πώς ξέρεις ότι η Usagi είναι η Sailor Moon;;

Θα φτάσουμε και εκεί. Λοιπόν η ιστορία η δική μου και της Έρικα είναι παρόμοια . Πριν κάμποσο καιρό είχαμε ξαναέρθει στο παρόν για να ζητήσουμε βοήθεια από τις πολεμίστριες Sailor έτσι ώστε να νικήσουμε το Χάος που είχε επιτεθεί τότε στο μέλλον και για να προφυλάξουμε τον πατέρα μας με το αντίδοτο μιας ασθένειας , η οποία στο μέλλον τον σκότωσε . Να απαντήσω όμως και στην προηγούμενη ερώτηση σου, η οποία είναι και το βασικότερο κομμάτι της ιστορίας. Όταν γνωριστήκατε με την Έρικα , της είπες πως μοιάζει πάρα πολύ με την φίλη σου τη Makoto… Ο λόγος που η Έρικα μοιάζει τόσο πολύ με την φίλη σου τη Makoto, είναι γιατί η Makoto Kino… είναι η μητέρα μας.. και ο Neo είναι ο πατέρας μας …

Ryu… μα.. πώς…;;;! .. τα παιδία του Neo… και της Makoto… είναι ακόμη μωρά.. π..πώς είναι δυνατόν…;;; είπε τότε η Ange κάνοντας ένα βήμα πίσω από το σημείο που καθόταν ,έχοντάς τα χαμένα.

Ξέρω πως σου είναι δύσκολο να το πιστέψεις … όμως σου είπα πως ερχόμαστε από το μέλλον..

… Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω…. Συνέχισε η Ange στον ίδιο έκπληκτο τόνο με πριν.

Καταλαβαίνω… της απάντησε ο Ryu παίρνοντας την αγκαλιά.

…. Δηλαδή… θα πρέπει να φύγεις ;;;… Τον ρώτησε με βουρκωμένα μάτια.

… Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή… της αποκρίθηκε ο Ryu στο ίδιο ύφος .

Γιατί!;;;… Γιατί μου το έκανες αυτό Ryu…!;;; Γιατί με έκανες να σε ερωτευτώ!;; Γιατί αφού το ήξερες από την αρχή ότι δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί! Τον ρώτησε η Ange κλαίγοντας

Δεν θέλησα να έρθουν έτσι τα πράγματα… κι αυτό γιατί … γιατί είμαι και εγώ ερωτευμένος μαζί σου.. όμως πρέπει να με καταλάβεις μάτια μου… Αν με αγαπάς έστω και λίγο .. θα πρέπει να με αφήσεις να φύγω…

…. Ώστε.. Εδώ πρέπει να πούμε αντίο…;;. Ρώτησε η Ange κοιτώντας κάτω, με δάκρυα στα μάτια.

Δεν θα σου πω αντίο… με κάποιο τρόπο θα γυρίσω!

Όμως Ryu.. δεν θα μπορέσουμε να είμαστε ποτέ μαζί…

Να θυμάσαι αυτό που σου είπα αγάπη μου… θα γυρίσω.. σου το ορκίζομαι !... Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να παραβώ αυτόν τον όρκο. Της είπε καθώς την αγκάλιασε πάλι σφιχτά .

Η Ange δεν είπε λέξη, μόνο τον έσφιξε περισσότερο και έκρυψε το πρόσωπό της στο στήθος του , ενώ δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να κλαίει. Ο Ryu δεν την άφησε λεπτό από τα χέρια του, με το ένα του χέρι την κρατούσε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του και με το άλλο της χάιδευε απαλά τα μαλλιά για να την ηρεμίσει.

Όμως αυτή η δυσκολία δεν η μόνη που είχαν να αντιμετωπίσουν. Λίγες μέρες αργότερα έκανε την εμφάνισή της στην Ιαπωνία η Takumi sensei , μια επιστημονική ιδιοφυία η οποία γνώριζε για την ύπαρξη των πολεμιστριών Sailor και μέσα από τα αναρίθμητα πειράματα και τις αδιάκοπες μελέτες της σχετικά με τις κινήσεις των πλανητών και του ηλιακού μας συστήματος, είχε καταφέρει να εντοπίσει την πηγή ενέργειας των πολεμιστριών Sailor. Οι νέες τις όμως έρευνες μιλούσαν για τον ερχομό ενός νέου άστρου , ενός καινούριου μαχητή, μια καινούριας πολεμίστριας Sailor, η οποία θα ήταν η πολεμίστρια – πρέσβειρα της Γης . Ο σκοπός της Takumi ήταν να την βρει, να την αιχμαλωτίσει και να πειραματιστεί πάνω της προτού να ξυπνήσουν εντελώς οι δυνάμεις της , έτσι ώστε να βρει την πηγή της δύναμής της και κυρίως να ανακαλύψει το κλειδί που θα ξεκλείδωνε τις θεραπευτικές δυνάμεις της νέας πολεμίστριας .

Ακούστε με καλά . Είπε τότε η Takumi στους συνεργάτες της . Οι νέες μου έρευνες κατέληξαν στο συμπέρασμα ότι ένα νέο δυνατό άστρο πρόκειται να ξυπνήσει σύντομα. Ο ερχομός της Sailor της Γης είναι η μεγάλη μας ευκαιρία! Αν την βρούμε τώρα που οι δυνάμεις της είναι σε αρχικό στάδιο και ούτε η ίδια δεν τις γνωρίζει , θα μπορέσουμε πολύ εύκολα να την πιάσουμε και μόλις ξεκλειδώσουμε το μυστικό των θεραπευτικών της δυνάμεων , το μυστικό για την αθανασία θα γίνει η δύναμή μας ! όλος ο κόσμος θα υποκλιθεί μπροστά μας η δόξα θα είναι δική μας!.

Μα Sensei, πώς θα καταφέρουμε να την βρούμε αν είναι ακόμη ένα συνηθισμένο κορίτσι!;;; θα είναι σαν να ψάχνουμε βελόνα στα άχυρα .

Ανόητε. Τον έκοψε τότε εκείνη . Όλοι οι άνθρωποι έχουν μια συγκεκριμένη αύρα!, μόνο που είναι αδύναμη και πολύ αμυδρά την αντιλαμβάνεται κανείς , από την άλλη οι μαχητός του Λευκού Φεγγαριού έχουν μία ξεχωριστή και πολύ δυνατή αύρα ο καθένας τους . Το κορίτσι που ψάχνουμε έχει και αυτό μια ξεχωριστή, πολύ ισχυρή αλλά ακανόνιστη αύρα γιατί σε αντίθεση με τις υπόλοιπες Sailor , η δύναμη της δεν έχει ξυπνήσει ακόμα και έτσι δεν μπορεί ούτε ξέρει να την ελέγξει όπως όλες οι υπόλοιπες . Επικεντρωθείτε σε αυτή την αύρα και θα την βρείτε πανεύκολα!.

Sensei, αφού οι δυνάμεις της δεν έχουν ξυπνήσει ακόμα πως γνωρίζουμε ότι έχει θεραπευτικές δυνάμεις;; Ρώτησε ένας άλλος .

Υπάρχουν αρχαίες αναφορές. Ο θρύλος λέει πως όταν ξυπνήσει η πολεμίστρια –πρέσβειρα του πλανήτη Γη, επειδή θα ζει και θα μάχεται στον πλανήτη –φύλακα της , η δύναμή που θα αντλεί θα είναι σαφώς μεγαλύτερη. Όπως δηλαδή ο ίδιος ο πλανήτης έχει την ιδιότητα να κλείνει τις πληγές του , να αποκαθιστά δηλαδή ένα δάσος παραδείγματος χάρη από μια πυρκαγιά , να ακολουθεί δηλαδή έναν σταθερό κύκλο ζωής , έτσι και η πολεμίστρια που τον πρεσβεύει θα έχει αυτή την ιδιότητα στο σώμα της.

Εντυπωσιακό ! και το σχέδιο σας να κρατήσουμε απασχολημένους τους μαχητές του Λευκού Φεγγαριού , έτσι ώστε να δράσουμε ανενόχλητοι .Ήταν μεγαλοφυές .

Μην ενθουσιάζεστε,. Τους προσγείωσε τότε η Takumi. Δεν θα είναι καθόλου εύκολο. Έχω φροντίσει να επαναφέρω κάποιους παλιούς τους αντιπάλους , ευελπιστώ να τους κρατήσουν για όσο χρόνο θα μου χρειαστεί για να παίξω με το καινούριο μας πείραμα. Το μόνο που θέλω από εσάς είναι να βρείτε το κορίτσι. Την θέλω ζωντανή και όσο το δυνατόν συντομότερα.!.

Το σχέδιο αναζήτησης της 7ης πολεμίστριας μπήκε αμέσως σε εφαρμογή και δυστυχώς η βασική ομάδα των Sailor όπως και ο Neo, δεν είχαν την παραμικρή ιδέα για την ύπαρξη 7ης πολεμίστριας , έτσι ήταν εντελώς απροετοίμαστοι απέναντι στον καινούριο κίνδυνο που παραμόνευε. Καθώς λοιπόν οι εντατικές έρευνες για τον εντοπισμό της μυστηριώδους 7ης πολεμίστριας συνεχιζόταν .Ξαφνικά μία απεσταλμένη από την ερευνητική ομάδα της Takumi εντόπισε μια ασυνήθιστη από τις φυσιολογικές αύρες , να πλησιάζει . Ήταν η Ange!. Η ερευνήτρια αμέσως κατάλαβε πως ήταν η ενέργεια η οποία έψαχνε, δεν επιτέθηκε αμέσως όμως , την άφησε να προχωρήσει μπροστά και μετά την ακλούθησε χωρίς να γίνει αντιληπτή , την ακλουθούσε αρκετή ώρα ώσπου έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι της . Εκεί η αύρα ήταν εντονότερη , έτσι η απεσταλμένη της Takumi σιγουρεύτηκε πλέον πως είχε βρει τον στόχο της . Το επόμενο βράδυ λοιπόν , όταν είχε αρχίσει να σκοτεινιάζει, επιστρέφοντας η Ange από το γυμναστήριο μια γυναίκα στάθηκε μπροστά της κλείνοντάς της το δρόμο , λέγοντας :

Ο δρόμος τελειώνει εδώ μικρή!, έρχεσαι μαζί μας ! Της είπε με έντονο βλέμμα η γυναίκα.

Δεν κατάλαβα!;;.. Ρώτησε η Ange.

Αυτό που άκουσες , έλα με το καλό αν δεν θες να πληγωθείς .

Σοβαρά ;; για αναγκάστε με . Είπε η Ange παίρνοντας θέση μάχης .

Πολύ καλά ,αφού το θέλεις έτσι .

Τότε η γυναίκα χτύπησε τα δάχτυλα και αμέσως την περικύκλωσαν 4 άντρες και με το σύνθημα της , της επιτέθηκαν .η Ange ξεκίνησε δίνοντας μα δυνατή κλοτσιά στον αέρα στο κεφάλι του πρώτου ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω , στη συνέχεια ο δεύτερος πήγε να της επιτεθεί με ένα ξύλο το οποίο όμως εκείνη απέφυγε βάζοντας τον αριστερό αγκώνα μπροστά από το πρόσωπό της σπρώχνοντάς το προς τα πίσω ,ενώ με το άλλο χέρι κατάφερε να του δώσει μια δυνατή γροθιά στο σαγόνι, που τον έριξε και αυτόν κάτω, ο τρίτος πήγε να της επιτεθεί από πίσω , όμως τον πρόλαβε δίνοντας του μια γροθιά με το πίσω μέρος της παλάμης της το ποίο ακολούθησε ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στο στήθος με τον αγκώνα, ο τελευταίος πήγε να την χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο , η Ange όμως έσκυψε κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του, στην συνέχεια του έδωσε μία δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι κάνοντάς τον να σκύψει και μόλις έσκυψε του έδωσε ένα τελειωτικό χτύπημα στο σβέρκο που τον άφησε αναίσθητο.

Καθόλου άσχημα .

Αν δεν θες να τους κάνεις παρέα , φύγε τώρα. Είπε η Ange ενώ ήταν ακόμη σε θέση μάχης

Λυπάμαι , αλλά το παιχνίδι τελείωσε . Είπε η γυναίκα σημαδεύοντας την Ange με ένα όπλο .

Είσαι πιο δειλή απ' όσο φαντάστηκα . Της είπε η Ange χαμογελώντας λοξά .

Πολλά είπες , ώρα να τελειώνω μαζί σου . Απάντησε εκείνη πυροβολώντας.

Τότε η Ange απέφυγε την σφαίρα κάνοντας στο πλάι κάνοντας μία γρήγορη λαβή της έσπρωξε τον καρπό προς τα πάνω αφοπλίζοντάς την και αμέσως μετά της έδωσε μια γροθιά στο σαγόνι , ρίχνοντάς την κάτω. Στη συνέχεια σηκώθηκε λέγοντας .

Είσαι καλή! Αλλά οι κινήσεις σου δεν θα σε σώσουν τώρα .Είπε ενώ την ίδια στιγμή την χτύπησε στο χέρι σπάζοντας έτσι την άμυνά της και αμέσως μετά της έδωσε μια δυνατή κλωτσιά στα πλευρά ρίχνοντάς την κάτω. Η Ange δεν μπορούσε να σηκωθεί για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μιας και η κλοτσιά ήταν αρκετά δυνατή . Συνέχισε τότε η γυναίκα λέγοντας καθώς την πλησίαζε.

Σου είπα να με ακολουθήσεις με το καλό, μόνη σου προκάλεσες την τύχη σου .

Τότε καθώς πήγε να την πατήσει με δύναμη έτσι όπως ήταν στο πάτωμα , η Ange σηκώθηκε στα γόνατα και της έδωσε μια κλοτσιά χαμηλά στα πόδια ρίχνοντάς την πάλι κάτω ,έτσι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να σηκωθεί ξανά όρθια για να πάρει ξανά θέση μάχης , έπιτα σηκώθηκε και η γυναίκα συνεχίζοντας με διαδοχικές κλοτσιές και γροθιές με την Ange σε θέση άμυνας , να αποφεύγει και να αποκρούει τα χτυπήματά της ,τελικά η Ange κατάφερε να της δώσει μια κλοτσιά στον πρόσωπο αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει 1-2 βήματα πίσω, μόλις σήκωσε το βλέμμα της, η Ange είδε με τρόμο πως το μισό της πρόσωπο είχε σκιστεί , φορούσε μάσκα, την ώρα που η Ange είχε χαλαρώσει την άμυνά της , της έριξε μία δυνατή γροθιά στο πρόσωπο την οποία ακολούθησε μια δυνατότερη γροθιά στο στομάχι η οποία την ανάγκασε να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω ,έπιτα την κλότσησε πάλι στα πλευρά ρίχνοντάς την πάνω σε ένα τοίχο και πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί έπεσε πάνω της και της έδωσε άλλη μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή έτυχε να περνάει από εκεί ο Ryu, μόλις είδε τη συνέβαινε έτρεξε να βοηθήσει την Ange, ρίχνοντας λοιπόν μια κόκκινη αστραπή , διώχνοντας από την Ange την ερευνήτρια . τν ίδια στιγμή ο Ryu βοήθησε την Ange να σηκωθεί. Έπιτα είπε :

Εγώ στην θέση σου θα το σκεφτόμουν διπλά πριν τολμήσω να επιτεθώ σε αυτή την κοπέλα .

Ποιος είσαι εσύ!;;; Τον ρώτησε οργισμένη η ερευνήτρια.

Βούλωσε το! Ήδη ρώτησες και έκανες πάρα πολλά!. Τώρα φύγε πριν σε κάνω εγώ να φύγεις!

Δεν έχω να πάω πουθενά! Εμείς οι δύο δεν τελειώσαμε μικρή!.

Ακριβώς ! μόλις αρχίσαμε . Της απάντησε η Ange με έντονο ύφος .

Όχι! Σταμάτα ! είναι επικίνδυνο , θα την φροντίσω εγώ για 'σένα.! Την εμπόδισε ο Ryu .

Όχι Ryu! Είναι δική μου υπόθεση!

Μα δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι να βλέπω μετά από ό, τι σου έκανε.

Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη! Θα είμαι μια χαρά . Του απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

Ε..εντάξει.. ελπίζω να ξέρεις τι κάνεις! Της απάντησε

Τότε η Ange γύρισε προς την ερευνήτρια με σοβαρό ύφος και της είπε παίρνοντας θέση μάχης.

Καιρός να τελειώνουμε.

ΧΑ ! έχεις κότσια κοριτσάκι, αλλά δεν θα σου βγουν σε καλό!

Τα πολλά λόγια είναι φτώχια! Ώρα να περάσω στα έργα!

Θα σε λιώσω .

Και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε , με την Ange να επιτίθεται πρώτη αυτή τη φορά με μια γρήγορη κλοτσιά τη οποία η αντίπαλος της απέφυγε, έπιτα η ερευνήτρια αντεπιτέθηκε δοκιμάζοντας μια χαμηλή κλοτσιά στα πόδια με σκοπό να την ρίξει , αποτέλεσμα αυτής της επίθεσης ήταν η Ange να χάσει αρχικά την ισορροπία της ,αλλά γρήγορα στάθηκε στα πόδια της απαντώντας με μια γερή γονατιά στο στομάχι κάνοντάς την να σκύψει , μόλις έσκυψε την έπιασε από το γιακά και με μια λαβή την πέταξε από πίσω της . Μετά από αυτή την επίθεση σηκώθηκε εξαγριωμένη και αντεπιτέθηκε με γρήγορες διαδοχικές γροθιές τις οποίες η Ange προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει , τότε έκανε ένα άλμα και της έδωσε μια κλοτσιά στο πρόσωπο , από την οποία μάτωσε η μύτη της και στη συνέχεια σπάζοντας την άμυνα της Ange , κατάφερε μια ακόμη δυνατή κλοτσιά στο στομάχι και άλλη μια δυνατή στο καλάμι η οποία την έκανε να πέσει κάτω. Η Ange με τα βίας προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί. Τότε εκείνη της είπε από μακριά:

Παραδόσου επιτέλους!

..Ποτέ! της είπε η Ange με σπαστή φωνή, τελικά σηκώθηκε και με όση δύναμη είχε ξεκίνησε τα διαδοχικά χτυπήματα τα οποία η άλλη απέκρουε με ευκολία , τελικά η Ange κατάφερε να σπάσει την άμυνά της και τώρα που είχε το πλεονέκτημα , όσο δυνατά μπορούσε της έδωσε μια γερή γροθιά στο στομάχι την οποία ακολούθησαν μια δυνατή κλοτσιά στο πρόσωπο, γρήγορες διαδοχικές γροθιές πάλι στο στομάχι και τέλος μία δυνατή αγκωνιά στο σβέρκο , η οποία την έριξε κάτω

Χάσου τώρα από μπροστά μου.! Της είπε η Ange σκουπίζοντας το αίμα από το πρόσωπο της . 

Η ερευνήτρια νικημένη πλέον εξαφανίστηκε και η Ange έκατσε στα γόνατα με τον Ryu να τρέχει προς το μέρος της .

Ange μου! Είσαι καλά!;; αυτή δεν ήταν καθόλου εύκολη μάχη για 'σένα! Όμως την διέλυσες ! είμαι πολύ περήφανος για 'σένα.

Υπήρξα και καλύτερα . Του είπε εκείνη γελώντας

Ποια στο καλό ήταν αυτή!;; και τι ήθελε από 'σένα ;;

… Δεν έχω ιδέα..

Κάτι δεν μου πάει καλά εδώ πέρα

.. Τι εννοείς ;;

Δεν μπορώ να είμαι σίγουρος .. ίσως ξέρουν κάτι που εμείς δεν ξέρουμε …

Σαν τι δηλαδή…

Δεν έχω ιδέα ! . Τότε ο Ryu σκέφτηκε πως ίσως η αγαπημένη του να κρύβει κάποια δύναμη «θα μπορούσε… όχι αποκλείεται …» τέλος πάντων , θα σε πάω σπίτι, χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση! Της είπε ενώ την σήκωσε στα χέρια του.

Ryu … δεν είναι ανάγκη να με κουβαλήσεις… θα περπατήσω.. Του είπε ενώ είχε κοκκινίσει.

Δεν ακούω κουβέντα .Της είπε! Έτσι θα σε πάω , έχεις χτυπήσει! Της είπε χαμογελώντας .

Έτσι και έγινε , την πήγε στο σπίτι και όταν έφτασαν την ακούμπησε απαλά στο κρεβάτι και έκατσε δίπλα της λέγοντας :

Έτσι είναι πολύ καλύτερα , όμως να προσέχεις μάτια μου! Όποιοι και αν ήταν αυτοί θα ξαναγυρίσουν! Να έχεις τα μάτια σου 14

Θα προσέχω .Του απάντησε η Ange και συνέχισε λέγοντας : Και άμα θέλουν ξύλο εγώ δεν τους φοβάμαι! Είπε καθώς πήγε να σηκωθεί.

Κάτσε κάτω ! Της είπε ο Ryu κάνοντάς την να καθίσει.

…Καλά.. Του είπε με ένα κατακοκκινισμένο βλέμμα, Αλλά να ξέρεις , το εννοώ.

Δεν είναι παιχνίδι κούκλα μου! Οι ανόητοι ηρωισμοί δεν σε οδηγούν πουθενά! Μπορεί να νίκησες αυτή τη φορά , όμως μια νίκη στην μάχη δεν προδιαθέτει το αποτέλεσμα του πολέμου!

.. Ίσως έχεις δίκιο! Όμως δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια και να τα περιμένω όλα από εσάς !...

Σίγουρα! Αλλά θα πρέπει να ξέρεις τα όριά σου! Αυτό ξεχωρίζει έναν ήρωα , από έναν υπερόπτη βλάκα!

.. Συγγνώμη Ryu… έχεις δίκιο!... του απάντησε εκείνη .

Τότε ο Ryu την πήρε αγκαλιά και την φίλησε τρυφερά στο κεφάλι. Ο Ryu έμεινε μαζί της ως το επόμενο πρωί! Περιποιήθηκε τα τραύματά της , έφαγαν μαζί και έμεινε όλη την νύχτα να την προσέχει, μέχρι που αποκοιμήθηκε γιατί ήταν εξαντλημένη, ο Ryu την σκέπασε και έμεινε στο πλάι της όλο το βράδυ για να βεβαιωθεί πως θα είναι καλά μέχρι να ξημερώσει.  
Εν τω μεταξύ στο εργαστήριο της Takumi επικρατούσε ενθουσιασμός!

Περίφημα! Έξοχα ! η μικρή πέρασε το τεστ! Τώρα είμαι 100% σίγουρη πως αυτή είναι η πολεμίστρια της Γης! Η αύρα της είναι πολύ δυνατή!και απέδειξε πως έχει και πολεμικές ικανότητες δίχως να χρησιμοποιεί δυνάμεις! Είναι εκπληκτικό! . Έλεγε με ενθουσιασμό η Takumi.

Μα sensei! Δεν καταφέραμε να την πιάσουμε !

Μην είστε τελείως ανόητοι! Αυτή η μάχη ήταν δοκιμαστική! Ήταν ένα τεστ για να την κάνω να μου δείξει τι κρύβει μέσα της !, δεν θέλω να την νικήσετε! Απλά πιάστε τη ! και φέρτε την εδώ ! δεν με ενδιαφέρει ο τρόπος ! απλά κάντε το! Δεν θα δεχτώ άλλη αποτυχία.

Ο καιρός περνούσε και η Ange με τον Ryu είχαν να βρεθούν πολλές μέρες . η Ange χρειαζόταν λίγο χρόνο με τον εαυτό της , για να σκεφτεί καλύτερα όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί το τελευταίο διάστημα. Η αλήθεια για την ζωή του Ryu είχε χτυπήσει σαν κεραυνός και από ό, τι ήταν προφανές , αυτό δεν θα ήταν ένα εμπόδιο που θα ξεπερνιόταν εύκολα. Στο μεταξύ το διάστημα του « χωρισμού » τους δεν ήταν για κανένα από τους δύο εύκολο. Η Ange τα βράδια δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί σχεδόν καθόλου , έβλεπε συνεχώς εφιάλτες , και αυτή η ξαφνική επίθεση τις προάλλες την είχε προβληματίσει και την είχε αγχώσει, εκείνο το βράδυ λοιπόν ,η Ange ξύπνησε απότομα και καταϊδρωμένη μέσα στα μεσάνυχτα από έναν ακόμη τρομακτικό εφιάλτη .

… Δεν αντέχω άλλο… Είπε λαχανιασμένα πιάνοντας το κεφάλι της . Αν συνεχίσω έτσι θα τρελαθώ…

Σηκώθηκε λοιπόν από το κρεβάτι, φόρεσε το σακάκι της πάνω από τις πιτζάμες και βγήκε στην αυλή να πάρει λίγο αέρα για να ηρεμίσει ,έτσι έμεινε στην αυλή για λίγο, καθώς όμως γύρισε για να μπει στο σπίτι άκουσε θόρυβο μέσα από τους θάμνους ,δεν έδωσε όμως ιδιαίτερη σημασία γιατί θεώρησε πως ίσως ήταν κάποια γάτα, όταν όμως γύρισε πάλι την πλάτη της για να μπει στο σπίτι, εκείνη τη στιγμή απ' τους θάμνους πετάχτηκε ένας άντρας , ο οποίος της έπιασε το ένα χέρι βάζοντάς το πίσω από την πλάτη της και με το άλλο του χέρι της έκλεισε το στόμα με ένα πανί ποτισμένο με αναισθητικό για να μη φωνάξει. Εκείνη προσπαθούσε να ελευθερωθεί όμως την κρατούσε πολύ σφιχτά ώσπου τελικά την άφησε αναίσθητη. Αφού την έδεσε και την φίμωσε , την έβαλε μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο και έφυγαν αμέσως για το εργαστήριο της Takumi.

Όταν η Ange συνήλθε , βρισκόταν στην ίδια κατάσταση που την είχε αφήσει το προηγούμενο βράδυ ο απαγωγέας. Ήταν δεμένη και φιμωμένη πάνω σε μια ιατρική πολυθρόνα , μόλις άνοιξε τα μάτια της και συνειδητοποίησε έντρομη την κατάσταση στην οποία βρισκόταν προσπαθούσε μάταια με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε να λυθεί. Εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε στο δωμάτιο η Takumi και πλησίασε προς το μέρος της λέγοντας :

Έλα μικρή μου, γιατί κάνεις τόση φασαρία ;; δεν είσαι ευχαριστημένη από την φιλοξενία μου;; . Μα γιατί δεν μου μιλάς .

Την ρώτησε η Takumi καθώς κάθισε στα γόνατα , μπροστά από την καρέκλα που καθόταν η Ange. H Ange τότε την κοίταξε έντονα , μιας και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι άλλο.

Ωχ ! συγγνώμη , με συγχωρείς , ξέχασα πως δεν μπορείς να μιλήσεις. Της είπε καθώς σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθια γελώντας . Έχω μεγάλα σχέδια για 'σένα για αυτό και εντυπωσιάστηκα που κατάφερες να νικήσεις 5 άτομα μόνη σου με σχετική άνεση . Μη μου φοβάσαι όμως , δεν θα σε σκοτώσω ,αυτό θα ήταν πολύ χαζό . Απλά θα παίξουμε. όμως με τους Sailor μαχητές μέσα στη μέση δεν θα μπορέσουμε να παίξουμε με την ησυχία μας .Κοίταξε στα δεξιά σου στο βάθος , βλέπεις αυτούς τους μεγάλους κρυστάλλους;; Η Ange κοίταξε στο βάθος και είδε τους κρυστάλλους ,έπιτα κοίταξε πάλι την Takumi.

Ωραία! Αυτοί οι κρύσταλλοι περιέχουν στο εσωτερικό τους μια ουσία η οποία ελέγχει την ροή του χρόνου για τον οποιοδήποτε ζωντανό οργανισμό πέσει στο εσωτερικό του . Είναι η μεγαλύτερη μου ανακάλυψη . Για να σου δώσω να καταλάβεις όταν ένας οργανισμός βρεθεί μέσα σε αυτόν τον κρύσταλλο αμέσως η ουσία που υπάρχει στο εσωτερικό του ενσωματώνεται και ταυτίζεται με το DNA του οργανισμού επιτρέποντάς του με αυτόν τον τρόπο άλλες φορές να σταματά μεμονωμένα τον χρόνο για τον οργανισμό που θα βρεθεί μέσα για όσο μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα το καθορίσω εγώ, μπορεί ακόμη να επαναφέρει στην ζωή , νεκρούς οργανισμούς που έχουν πεθάνει χρόνια πριν , απλά τοποθετώντας στο εσωτερικό του δείγμα από τοDNA του οργανισμού που επιθυμείς να επαναφέρεις . Έτσι θα κρατήσω απασχολημένους τους πολεμιστές Sailor , επαναφέροντας 4 από τους μεγαλύτερους τους αντιπάλους! Όμως ο σκοπός μου δεν είναι να δοκιμάσω τις δυνάμεις των Sailor . Το σχέδιο μου αφορά κατ ' αποκλειστικότητα εσένα! Εσένα και την μεγάλη δύναμή που κρύβεις μέσα σου! Για αυτό έχουμε να πούμε 2 κουβεντούλες πριν αρχίσουμε την επέμβαση! Της είπε καθώς της κατέβασε το ύφασμα που της έδενε το στόμα.

Είσαι τρελή!... Τι είναι όλες αυτές οι ανοησίες ..;;

Ανοησίες;;; δεν έχεις ιδέα τι δύναμη κοιμάται μέσα σου! Αυτή την δύναμη την θέλω!

Ποια δύναμη!;;; τι λες!;; δεν έχω υπερφυσικές δυνάμεις! …

Είσαι η επόμενη Sailor! Όλες οι μελέτες μου το δείχνουν καθαρά πώς ένας νέος μαχητής πρόκειται να ξυπνήσει σύντομα! Η αύρα σου είναι πανίσχυρη!.

… Ποιες μελέτες ;; και ποια αύρα ;;; δεν ξέρεις τι λες … άφησε με να φύγω! Δεν έχω καμία σχέση με τους μαχητές Sailor ,ούτε έχω καμία δύναμη! Έχεις κάνει κάποιο λάθος !... Άφησε με να φύγω!.

Λυπάμαι μικρή!, όμως δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να φύγεις! Όσο για το αν έχω κάνει λάθος , θα το διαπιστώσουμε πολύ σύντομα. Τότε η Takumi χτύπησε τα δάχτυλα και 2 ερευνητές ήρθαν δίπλα της και εκείνη τους είπε .

Πηγαίνετε την στο εργαστήριο αμέσως και ενημερώστε τους υπόλοιπους πως ξεκινάει η επέμβαση.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Oι 2 άντρες μετέφεραν την Ange στην αίθουσα του εργαστηρίου και την έδεσαν καλά πάνω σε μία ιατρική καρέκλα. Ένας από αυτούς έφερε δίπλα ένα τραπεζάκι σκεπασμένο με σεντόνι , μόλις η Takumi μπήκε στην αίθουσα , πλησίασε την καρέκλα και ξεσκέπασε το τραπεζάκι, το οποίο είχε πάνω 2 μακρόστενους δίσκους που είχαν πάνω ιατρικό εξοπλισμό και όχι μόνο... Ψαλίδια, νυστέρια, γάντζους, μικρά καρφιά , βελόνες ραψίματος και άλλα πολλά . Τότε η Takumi είπε :

Και τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να παίξουμε!

.. Τι έχεις σκοπό να κάνεις…;;; Την ρώτησε η Ange έντρομη μόλις αντίκρισέ το περιεχόμενο των δίσκων που βρισκόταν επάνω στο τραπέζι.

Θέλω να δω πόσο γρήγορα λειτουργούν οι μηχανισμοί άμυνας στο σώμα σου .

…Πώς ;;..

Πολλά ρωτάς ! απλώς κάθισε ήσυχη και απόλαυσέ το. Όσο λιγότερό αντιδράσεις τόσο το λιγότερο θα πονέσεις .

Τότε η Takumi πήρε το νυστέρι και χάραξε μια βαθιά γραμμή πάνω στον αριστερό ώμο της Ange,στη συνέχεια ακολούθησαν τα καρφιά και οι γάντζοι. H Takumi κάρφωνε ,έσκιζε και άνοιγε πληγές σχεδόν σε όλα τα σημεία του σώματος της Ange .Αυτή η φριχτή διαδικασία κράτησε κοντά μια ώρα , με την Takumi να μη την σταματά τίποτα , ούτε οι σπαρακτικές κραυγές πόνου του θύματός της , όταν πέρασε αυτή η ώρα και η Ange είχε εξαντληθεί εντελώς και πονούσε φριχτά , η Takumi παρατήρησε πώς οι πληγές δεν έκλειναν είπε εξαγριωμένη:

Δεν καταλαβαίνω! Γιατί είσαι ακόμα έτσι!;;; γιατί το σώμα σου δεν θεραπεύτηκε!;;;

… Σου το …ει..είπα … έχεις κάνει… λάθος.. . Προσπάθησε να της πει ανασαίνοντας βαριά μη μπορώντας ούτε το κεφάλι της να σηκώσει.

Από εδώ δεν θα φύγεις αν δεν αποκτήσω την θεραπευτική σου δύναμη! Πάρτε την από μπροστά μου! Κλειδώστε την στο υπόγειο μέχρι να αποφασίσει να χρησιμοποιήσει την δύναμή της . Έτσι και έγινε!

Το επόμενο πρωί ο Ryu , μη γνωρίζοντας τι είχε συμβεί αποφάσισε να πάει στο σπίτι της να την δει και ναι μιλήσουν, μιας και είχαν να ειδωθούν πολλές μέρες .Την πήρε λοιπόν τηλέφωνο στο κινητό της για να κανονίσουν να βρεθούν όμως δεν πήρε απάντηση , το ίδιο και στο σταθερό. Αυτό τον έκανε να ανησυχήσει λίγο έτσι έφυγε απευθείας για τη σχόλη στην οποία πήγαινε η Ange, ρώτησε στην γραμματεία όμως του είπαν πως έχει να φανεί τρεις μέρες .Αυτή η απάντηση τον τρόμαξε ακόμη περισσότερο και έφυγε τρέχοντας για το σπίτι της . Φτάνοντας , χτύπησε την πόρτα , όμως ούτε εκεί δεν πήρε απάντηση

Ange! Ange! Είσαι μέσα!;;;; απάντησε μου!.

Βλέποντας ότι δεν απαντούσε κανείς τηλεμεταφέρθηκε μέσα στο σπίτι , έψαξε όλα τα δωμάτια όμως δεν την βρήκε . Μπαίνοντας στο σαλόνι ένιωσε τον αέρα να έρχεται από την αυλή , τράβηξε την κουρτίνα και είδε πως η μπαλκονόπορτα ήταν ανοιχτή και έξω από την μπαλκονόπορτα βρισκόταν το σακάκι της το οποίο σήκωσε από το πάτωμα. «Αυτό είναι δικό της ! τι κάνει πεταμένο στην αυλή;; και γιατί είναι η μπαλκονόπορτα ανοιχτή;;; κάτι δεν μου αρέσει εδώ…» αναρωτήθηκε ο Ryu και κρατώντας το σακάκι της στο χέρι του , έφυγε αμέσως να ρωτήσει τον πατέρα του και τα κορίτσια αν την είχαν δει τις τελευταίες μέρες καθόλου. Τους ρώτησε όλους έναν προς έναν , όμως όλοι του έδωσαν την ίδια απάντηση . Κανείς τους δεν την είχε δει , ο Ryu είχε πανικοβληθεί την έπαιρνε όλη την ώρα τηλέφωνο και στο κινητό και στο σπίτι όμως δεν απαντούσε κανένας . Έτσι αποφάσισε να την περιμένει στο σπίτι της μήπως και γυρίσει. Οι ώρες περνούσαν χωρίς η Ange να έχει δώσει σημεία ζωής και ο Ryu είχε τρελαθεί από την αγωνία « Που είναι!;;;…. » Γιατί την άκουσα!;;; Είμαι τελείως ηλίθιος!;;; Δεν έπρεπε να την αφήσω μόνη της μετά από αυτή την παράξενη επίθεση !. ..Ήθελε να μείνει μόνη να σκεφτεί, όμως πως γίνεται να μην είναι πουθενά!;; ούτε καν στη σχολή δεν πήγε εδώ και 3 μέρες !. Αν έχει πάθει κάτι…;; Έλεγε καθώς πηγαινοερχόταν πάνω κάτω μη μπορώντας ηρεμίσει . Εγώ φταίω για όλα… Έπρεπε να ήμουν μαζί σου !... Είπε καθώς έσφιξε στο χέρι του το σακάκι της το οποίο ακόμη κρατούσε.

Ξημέρωσε . Ο Ryu ήταν όλο το βράδυ στο σπίτι της , περιμένοντας την να γυρίσει. Τώρα πλέον δεν υπήρχε καμιά αμφιβολία . Κάτι είχε συμβεί . η Έρικα καταλαβαίνοντας την απουσία του αδερφού της , επικοινωνεί μαζί του και εκείνος της εξηγεί πως ήταν τα πράγματα και αμέσως ο Neo όπως και όλα τα κορίτσια πήγαν στο σπίτι της Ange να βρουν τον Ryu και να συζητήσουν όλοι μαζί για την μυστηριώδη εξαφάνιση της .

Πόσες μέρες έχεις να την δεις ;;. Ξεκίνησε πρώτος ο Neo .

Μια εβδομάδα περίπου… ήθελε να μείνει μόνη να σκεφτεί όσα συνέβησαν τελευταία..

Της αποκάλυψες την ταυτότητα σου!; Ρώτησε η Usagi .

Ναι .. έπρεπε να της μιλήσω , όμως δεν είναι το μόνο που με ανησυχεί .

Συνέβη τίποτα άλλο εκτός από αυτό; Συνέχισε η Rei .

Δέχτηκε μια παράξενη επίθεση από μια άγνωστη γυναίκα , η Ange μου είπε πως δεν την γνώριζε , ούτε ήξερε το λόγο για τον οποίο της επιτέθηκε .

Εγώ την είδα να κάθετε στην αυλή της πριν 3 μέρες . Περνούσα τυχαία έξω από το σπίτι της . Συμπλήρωσε τότε η Έρικα

Αν την είδες πριν 3 μέρες , αυτό σημαίνει πως αν της έχει συμβεί κάτι , θα έγινε εκείνο το βράδυ που την είδες …. Γιατί την ακριβώς επόμενη μέρα δεν πήγε στη σχολή της , όπως είπε ο Ryu , το ίδιο και τις επόμενες 2 μέρες και από τότε έχει να δώσει σημεία ζωής . Συνέχισε ο Neo.

Τώρα εξηγούνται όλα!... και η ανοιχτή μπαλκονόπορτα και το σακάκι της στο πάτωμα και η μυστηριώδης εξαφάνιση της … Την Απήγαγαν!. Είπε τότε ο Ryu διστακτικά .

Ποιος !;;; πιστεύεις πως έχει να κάνει με την παράξενη επίθεση που δέχτηκε τις προάλλες ;; Ρώτησε η Minako.

Δεν το νομίζω απλά! !είμαι σίγουρος ! και δεν είναι μια απλή απαγωγή! Αυτοί την απήγαγαν για κάποιο λόγο! Κάτι ξέρουν παραπάνω από εμάς! Αν ήταν απλή απαγωγή για λίτρα θα είχαν επικοινωνήσει! Θα είχαν πάρει τηλέφωνο, όμως τώρα έχουν περάσει 3 ολόκληρες μέρες! Μακάρι να βγω ψεύτης . Όμως θα το δείτε ! κάτι δεν πάει καθόλου καλά σε αυτή την ιστορία!. Είπε ο Ryu.

Στο μεταξύ στο εργαστήριο η Takumi ήταν έξαλλη. Τα συνεχή πειράματα που έκαναν πάνω στην αβοήθητη κοπέλα επί 3 μέρες , δεν είχαν κανένα αποτέλεσμα . Έτσι αποφάσισε να τραπεί σε δραστικότερα μέτρα . Θα ξεκινούσε μια κανονική χειρουργική επέμβαση δίχως αναισθησία για να εξετάσει σε βάθος τους αμυντικούς μηχανισμούς του σώματος της Ange. Η Ange , όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο , μη μπορώντας πια να αντιδράσει , εφόσον ο οργανισμός της είχε εξασθενίσει εντελώς πια από όλα αυτά τα φρυχτά πειράματα – βασανιστήρια τα οποία η Takumi και οι συνεργάτες της έκαναν πάνω τις όλες αυτές τις μέρες . Αυτή τη φορά την έφεραν προσεχτικά και την ξάπλωσαν σε ένα χειρουργικό κρεβάτι βάζοντάς της απλά μια μάσκα οξυγόνου και ή Takumi ξεκίνησε την επέμβαση . Προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη όμως μόλις ακούμπησε το χειρουργικό νυστέρι πάνω στο σώμα της Ange κάνοντας την πρώτη βαθιά χαρακιά, με την κραυγή που έβαλε η Ange ένα δυνατό αόρατο κύμα έκανε όλους τους ερευνητές , τους γιατρούς και την Takumi μαζί πού ήταν γύρο της να πεταχτούν μακριά και την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή όλες οι πληγές που είχε στο σώμα της θεραπεύτηκαν και αμέσως .Η δύναμη η οποία ελευθέρωσε ήταν υπερβολικά δυνατή για έναν φυσιολογικό άνθρωπο και αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να την εξασθενήσει και να χάσει τις αισθήσεις της .  
Όλο το προσωπικό είχε ταραχτεί από την απρόσμενη αυτή τροπή και στο εργαστήριο επικρατούσε μεγάλη ένταση . Η Takumi τότε πλησίασε την Ange και έκπληκτη αντίκρισε πώς όλες της οι πληγές είχαν θεραπευτεί . Τα πειράματά της είχαν αποδώσει και η Θεραπευτική δύναμη της Ange είχε πλέον ξυπνήσει . Δεν της έκανε τίποτα άλλο , απλά της έβαλε ορό και μάσκα οξυγόνου για να βρει και πάλι τις αισθήσεις στη συνέχεια την σκέπασε και αποχώρησε από το εργαστήριο μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους κλειδώνοντας το για να μη δραπετεύσει τα φριχτά πειράματα είχαν τελειώσει προς το παρόν.  
Αυτή η μεγάλη «έκρηξη» δύναμης φυσικά δεν έμεινε απαρατήρητη από τον Ryu , τον Neo και τις πολεμίστριες Sailor! Όλοι τους την ένιωσαν και ξαφνιάστηκαν , διότι η αύρα της ενέργειας αυτής ήταν ασυνήθιστα γνωστή .Πράγμα το οποίο η Takumi το είχε προβλέψει, έτσι απελευθέρωσε από τους κρυστάλλους τους 3 μεγαλύτερους αντιπάλους που είχαν αντιμετωπίσει στο παρελθόν οι πολεμίστριες Sailor . Την Βασίλισσα Beryl , την Mistress 9 και την Χρυσή Βασίλισσα Galaxia . Για να κρατήσουν τους μαχητές απασχολημένους έτσι ώστε να μπορέσει να προχωρήσει ανενόχλητη στο βασικότερο μέρος της έρευνάς της .  
O Ryu αμέσως μόλις ένιωσε την ενέργειά της χωρίς κανέναν απολύτως δισταγμό έτρεξε να την βρει όμως πριν προλάβει να φτάσει μακριά το δρόμο του έκλεισε μια ακτίνα και αμέσως μετά φάνηκε μέσα από τους καπνούς , να εμφανίζεται η Βασίλισσα Beryl . Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή έφτασαν στο πεδίο της μάχης οι πολεμιστές Sailor μαζί με τον Neo. Έκπληκτη αντίκρισαν την Βασίλισσα Beryl να στέκεται μπροστά τους ολοζώντανη .!

Αδύνατον! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon , μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει στα μάτια της .

Η Βασίλισσα Beryl…. Συνέχισε η Sailor Venus .

Πολεμιστές Sailor.! Πάει καιρός από την τελευταία μας συνάντηση !

Τι γυρεύεις εδώ!;;; Την ρώτησε τότε ο Neo αγριεμένα!.

Εσύ απήγαγες την Ange!;;;; συνέχισε ο Ryu στον ίδιο τόνο.

Δεν έχω κανένα συμφέρον με αυτή την κοινή θνητή! Και όχι δεν είμαι εγώ πίσω από την απαγωγή της . Αυτό που με ενδιαφέρει είναι να σας εκδικηθώ ! θα πεθάνετε όλοι αυτή τη φορά! Απάντησε οργισμένη η Βασίλισσα ξεκινώντας πρώτη την επίθεση ρίχνοντας μια δυνατή σκοτεινή ενεργειακή μπάλα προς τα πάνω τους . Κατάφεραν να την αποφύγουν όμως στην συνέχεια εμφανίστηκαν μια ομάδα δαιμόνων , η οποία αρχικά τους είχε στριμώξει όμως με τις επιθέσεις τους . Το φλογισμένο βέλος του Άρη, την Αλυσίδα αγάπης της Αφροδίτης, τον Δράκο του κεραυνού του Δια , την Λαμπερή υδάτινη ψευδαίσθηση του Ερμή, το Σκοτεινό φιλί της Dark Moon , την κόκκινη αστραπή του Neo και του Ryu και φυσικά το κρυστάλλινο φιλί της Sailor Moon , οι δαίμονες κατατροπώθηκαν γρήγορα.

Η Βασίλισσα έξαλλη , επιτέθηκε ξανά με μανία. Τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να την σταματήσει, ήταν ανέλπιστα ισχυρή και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό την κατάσταση ήρθε να δυσκολέψει περισσότερο μια ακόμη σκοτεινή φιγούρα από το παρελθόν . Η Mistress 9! Την οποία η Takumi είχε καταφέρει να την διαχωρίσει από την Sailor Κρόνο

Πολεμιστές! Το τέλος της διαδρομής είναι εδώ για εσάς . Είπε τότε με δυνατή φωνή γελώντας υστερικά

Και η Mistress 9!;;; Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν να επανήλθαν !;;; είπε η Sailor Άρης .

Δεν πειράζει .Είπε ηSailor Δίας! Έκαναν το λάθος να εμφανιστούν και να μας προκαλέσουν ξανά . Πολύ μεγάλο λάθος . Ας τους δείξουμε από τι είμαστε φτιαγμένοι!.

Μαζί σου Mako ! Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Dark Moon βάζοντας το ξίφος της από τη θήκη του

Ώρα να παίξουμε .Είπε αποφασιστικά η Sailor Moon με ένα λοξό αισιόδοξο χαμόγελο τραβώντας και εκείνη το ξίφος της . Με τον Neo να ακλουθεί με την ίδια κίνηση με τα ξίφη του και η Sailor Δίας με το ακόντιό της . Η μάχη πλέον πήρε την σοβαρή τροπή πους της άξιζε με τους μαχητές μας έτοιμους να ριχτούν γενναία στη μάχη για άλλη μια φορά . Τότε η Sailor Moon φώναξε στον Ryu.

Αναλαμβάνουμε εμείς εδώ! Τρέχα στην Ange πριν να είναι αργά!.

Έτσι και έγινε . Ο Ryu έχοντας εντοπίσει την κατεύθυνση από την οποία ερχόταν η αύρα της Ange έφυγε τρέχοντας να την βρει καταστρέφοντας όποιο δαίμονα έμπαινε εμπόδιο στο δρόμο του!. «Κάνε υπομονή αγάπη μου ! Έρχομαι!» . Έλεγε μέσα του όσο πλησίαζε στο μέρος όπου βρισκόταν η Ange. Στο μεταξύ στο εργαστήριο η Takumi είχε ξεκινήσει τις εξετάσεις για να δει πως συμπεριφερόταν ο οργανισμός της Ange μετά από αυτή την έκρηξη ενέργειας . Ξεκινώντας με την αναπνοή , την όραση , την ακοή της , την καρδιά της και τέλος της πήρε αίμα για να το αναλύσει. Όλες αυτές οι εξετάσεις έδειχναν φυσιολογικές με βασική διαφορά όμως ότι ο αμυντικός της μηχανισμός αντιδρούσε πολύ έντονα ανά διαστήματα μαζί με τον χτύπο της καρδιάς .

Όπως το φανταζόμουν ! είσαι πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα περίπτωση μικρή! Της είπε μόλις είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται .

….Τι μου έκανες !;;…

Εγώ τίποτα παραπάνω! Μόνη σου το έκανες , για πες μου. Νιώθεις πόνο πουθενά;

..όχι..

Ρίξε μια ματιά στα χέρια σου και γενικότερα στο σώμα σου . Οι πληγές εξαφανίστηκαν και εγώ δεν έκανα απολύτως τίποτα .

..Πως είναι δυνατόν..;;

Η θεωρεία μου επαληθευτικέ αυτό στα εξηγεί όλα .

Και τώρα που επαληθεύτηκε τι θέλεις από 'μένα;;

Εσένα!

Τι θες να πεις ;;…..

Θέλω να πω , ότι δεν πρόκειται να φύγεις ποτέ από 'δω . Η Δύναμη σου θα γίνει δική μου . Ο κόσμος θα έδινε τα πάντα για το μυστικό της αθανασίας ! μόλις εξελίξω αυτή τη δύναμη τίποτα και κανένας δεν θα μπορεί να με σταματήσει! Είπε η Takumi γελώντας σατανικά!

Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό! Έχω ανθρώπους που θα ψάξουν για μένα! Δεν πρόκειται να ξεφύγεις!

Ποιους !;; τους μαχητές Sailor;; δεν νομίζω να προλάβουν . Είναι απασχολημένοι με άλλα πράγματα προς το παρόν . Ίσως να είναι νεκροί κιόλας .

Αποκλείεται!

Ο χρόνος θα δείξει, μπορείς να περιμένεις όσο θέλεις ! κοίτα να απολαύσεις την διαμονή σου εδώ γιατί θα περάσουμε πολλή καιρό μαζί! Της είπε καθώς έφευγε .

Αρκετά σε ανέχτηκα! Της είπε τότε η Ange παίρνοντας το νυστέρι από το τραπεζάκι που ήταν δίπλα της και πήγε να της επιτεθεί . Δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί 2 γιατροί την έπιασαν και την έκαναν να γονατίσει κρατώντας τα χέρια της πίσω από την πλάτη της . Τότε η Takumi την πλησίασε και την έπιασε από το πιγούνι σηκώνοντας το πρόσωπο της για να την κοιτάξει .

Πολύ χαριτωμένο! Σε συμβουλεύω να μην παίζεις με την υπομονή μου αν θέλεις το καλό σου.

..Δεν θα γλυτώσεις τόσο εύκολα !

Γλυκό μου παιδί. Έχω ήδη γλυτώσει. Πάρτε την και φροντίστε να μην επιχειρήσει άλλα έξυπνα κολπάκια . Έτσι και έγινε . Οι 2 γιατροί παρά την αντίσταση που πρόβαλε , την πήραν , την έδεσαν , έπιτα ο ένας από αυτούς την έβαλε πάνω στον ώμο του μπρούμυτα αγνοώντας τις φωνές και τις προσπάθειες της να ελευθερωθεί . Έτσι την πήγε πάλι πίσω στο υπόγειο δωμάτιο που ήταν και προηγουμένως .Την πέταξε απότομα πάνω στο κρεβάτι και έφυγε κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του .

Τελικά ο Ryu κατάφερε να φτάσει έξω από το κτήριο που ερχόταν η αύρα της Ange και χωρίς να χάσει καθόλου χρόνο έριξε την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα . Ξαφνιάστηκε περνώντας στην κεντρική αίθουσα βλέποντας πως ήταν ένα μεγάλο εργαστήριο. Ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο σαν χειρουργείο και πάνω στο γραφείο υπήρχαν αποτελέσματα εξετάσεων τα οποία πήρε στα χέρια του «αυξημένη λειτουργία αμυντικού συστήματος ανά διαστήματα…; Τι λέει εδώ…;; υπεύθυνη ερευνήτρια Takumi Araki.. » .Ξαφνικά ,από το διπλανό δωμάτιο άκουσε συζητήσεις έτσι σκέφτηκε να μην επιτεθεί απευθείας , γιατί μόνο αν φέρονταν έξυπνα θα μπορούσε να ελευθερώσει την Ange δίχως να την βάλει σε κίνδυνο . Βρήκε λοιπόν μια ιατρική ποδιά και μια μάσκα και απαρατήρητος πέρασε μέσα .

Που είναι η μικρή ; Η κυρία Araki μου ζήτησε να την πάω αμέσως στο γραφείο της . Ρώτησε ο Ryu υποκρινόμενος τον γιατρό

Στο υπόγειο , εκεί που ήταν πριν μία ώρα. Του απάντησε ένας από αυτούς και αμέσως έφυγε για το υπόγειο .Φτάνοντας κοίταξε από το παράθυρο της πόρτας και την είδε μέσα ξαπλωμένη με το πλάι με τα χέρια της δεμένα πίσω από την πλάτη . Τότε ξεκλείδωσε την πόρτα . Εκείνη αδιαφόρησε στον ήχο του κλειδιού μένοντας στην θέση της μιας και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι άλλο. Ο Ryu μπήκε μέσα κλείδωσε πάλι την πόρτα και την πλησίασε .Αυτό την ξάφνιασε .

Δεν τελειώσατε ακόμα ;; ….

Όχι μόλις αρχίσαμε . Της είπε καθώς της έλυνε τα χέρια .Εκείνη γύρισε έκπληκτη αναγνωρίζοντας την φωνή .

RYU! Δεν το πιστεύω ότι είσαι εδώ ! πόσο χαίρομαι νόμιζα πως δεν θα σε ξανάβλεπα ! Του είπε ενώ τον είχε πάρει αγκαλιά κλαίγοντας .

Αγάπη μου ! Είπε εκείνος αγκαλιάζοντας την σφιχτά. Συγγνώμη που άργησα!... εγώ φταίω για ότι έπαθες! Δεν έπρεπε να σε είχα αφήσει μόνη σου.

Μη το ξαναπείς αυτό! Ότι έγινε, έγινε ! αυτό που μετράει είναι ότι είσαι εδώ τώρα.

Είσαι καλά!;;; σε πείραξαν!;; πονάς πουθενά;;

Τώρα καλά είμαι , όσο για πριν καλύτερα να μην ξέρεις …

Θα τα πούμε όλα αυτά αργότερα και έξω από αυτό το μέρος! Άκουσε με προσεκτικά .Θα σου αφήσω το κλειδί της πόρτας . Εγώ θα ανέβω πάνω να τους πω 2 κουβεντούλες σε λίγο θα έρθουν και οι υπόλοιποι όλα τελείωσαν δεν θέλω να μου φοβάσαι τίποτα πια! Η Ange δεν του είπε τίποτα μονάχα χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του .

Να προσέχεις! Του είπε

Όλα θα πάνε καλά στο υπόσχομαι . Της είπε χαμογελώντας και αφού την φίλησε γλυκά στο στόμα , έφυγε τρέχοντας για το γραφείο της Takumi.

Ήταν όμως δυνατόν να τελειώσει αυτή η περιπέτεια τόσο εύκολα ;; Η Takumi είχε στο μανίκι της ένα κρυμμένο άσσο τον οποίο δεν είχε παίξει ακόμη .

Στο μεταξύ οι Sailor με τον Neo είχαν καταφέρει να εξοντώσουν την Beryl και την Mistress 9 και κατευθύνονταν προς το εργαστήριο . ο Ryu είχε ξεφορτωθεί τους ερευνητές όμως η Takumi δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα δεν είχε καταφέρει να την βρει αυτό τον εξόργισε ακόμα περισσότερο.

ΠΟΥ ΕΊΣΑΙ!;;; ΔΕΝ ΟΦΕΛΕΊ ΝΑ ΚΡΥΒΕΣΑΙ! ΦΑΝΕΡΩΣΟΥ!

Εμάς ψάχνεις ; Είπε η Takumi καθώς εμφανίστηκε μέσα από το σκοτάδι κρατώντας την Ange στα χέρια της με ένα μαχαίρι ακουμπισμένο στο λαιμό της .

ANGE! .. Άφησε την αμέσως! Της είπε οργισμένος .

Πολύ όμορφη ! Δεν είναι!;;. Έλεγε καθώς έπαιζε με το μαχαίρι κάτω από το λαιμό της .

Μη την αγγίζεις !

Γιατί ;; τι θα μου κάνεις μικρέ!;;

Πάρε τα αηδιαστικά χέρια σου από πάνω της ! Άφησε την αμέσως γιατί θα σκοτώσω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια !.

ΧΑ να την αφήσω !;; Αυτό αποκλείεται ! Είναι το πιο χρήσιμο πιόνι του σχεδίου μου

Δεν με ενδιαφέρει! Σου είπα κάτι ! Άφησε την αμέσως! Δεν θα το ξαναπώ!. Της είπε σημαδεύοντας τη με το ξίφος του. Την ίδια στιγμή έφτασαν και οι Sailor με τον Neo

Τι βλέπω ! έχουμε απαρτία !

Ποια είσαι εσύ !;;; και πώς τολμάς να πειράξεις την φίλη μου! Της είπε ο Neo με έντονο ύφος .

Όλα στην ώρα τους Ranger . Αυτή η μικρή είναι το κλειδί της επιτυχίας μου!

Τι εννοείς με αυτό !;; ρώτησε η Sailor Δίας .

Τι εννοώ ;; επιτρέψτε μου να σας εξηγήσω . Έχετε υπόψη σας τι θα έδενε ένας απλός άνθρωπος , ένας κοινός θνητός , για να αποκτήσει την αθανασία ;;

Τι είναι όλες αυτές οι ανοησίες που λες;; τι σχέση μπορεί να έχει η κοπέλα με αυτό!;; Ρώτησε η Sailor Dark Moon.

Τι σχέση μπορεί να έχει ;; Είναι το κλειδί ! το κύριο «συστατικό» αν θέλετε, για να δημιουργήσω το ελιξίριο την αθανασίας .

Είσαι τρελή! Άσε την κοπέλα ήσυχη ! είπε η Sailor Ερμής

Δεν με πιστεύετε βλέπω! Εντάξει λοιπόν ! νομίζω πως είναι η ώρα να σας κάνω μια μικρή επίδειξη . Τότε η Takumi πήρε το μαχαίρι και μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων χάραξε μία μικρή γραμμή στο λαιμό της Ange. Αυτή η χαρακιά σε λιγότερο από 2 λεπτά τυλίχθηκε μέσα σε μία αστραφτερή ασημένια λάμψη και εξαφανίστηκε.

Π..Πως έγινε αυτό!;; Αναρωτήθηκε η Ange.

Είναι απίστευτο… η πληγή θεραπεύτηκε ! Είπε η Sailor Moon

Ακριβώς ! αυτή η μικρή έχει μία δύναμη μέσα της! Την οποία εγώ θα κρατήσω και κανένας σας δεν μπορεί να με σταματήσει ! είπε τότε η Takumi! Πριν όμως επιτρέψτε μου να φέρω και εγώ έναν καλεσμένο , μια παλιά σας φίλη που θα χαρεί πολύ να σας δει . Με το χτύπημα των δαχτύλων της εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους η Galaxia .

Galaxia! !;;; .Είπαν όλες μαζί .

Εσύ τις επανέφερες Λοιπόν ! είπε η Sailor Αφροδίτη.

Συναντιόμαστε ξανά ! θα το απολαύσω να σας συντρίψω αυτή τη φορά !. Είπε η Galaxia .Τότε η Takumi αποκρίθηκε ευχαριστημένη.

Εμείς θα σας αφήσουμε να παίξετε . Έχουμε σημαντικές δουλειές με την Ange .

RYU ! .Φώναξε η Ange απελπισμένα !

ANGE! Έρχομαι!. Είπε ο Ryu καθώς έτρεξε προς εκείνη . Όμως η Galaxia έριξε μια ακτίνα με τα χέρια της που τους πέταξε μακριά . Η Ange έπεσε με την πλάτη πάνω σε έναν από τους ενεργειακούς κρυστάλλους , εκείνους τους οποίους η Takumi είχε εφεύρει για να ρυθμίσει την ροή του χρόνου και να επαναφέρει τους 3 μεγάλους αντιπάλους από το παρελθόν . Την βασίλισσα Beryl, την Mistress 9 και την Galaxia. O κρύσταλλος ενεργοποιήθηκε εκείνη την στιγμή και άρχισε να την τραβάει αργά στο εσωτερικό του.

OXI! Φώναξε ο Ryu και σηκώθηκε αμέσως ξεκινώντας πρώτος να επιτίθεται στον κρύσταλλο με όλες του τις δυνάμεις .

Ο κρύσταλλος ! Φώναξε η Sailor Δίας .

Όχι! Δεν πρέπει να την πάρει μέσα! Είπε ο Neo καθώς έτρεξε πως το μέρος της για να την τραβήξει έξω . Δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί του έκλεισε το δρόμο η Galaxia

Σπάστε τον! Φώναξε η Sailor Άρης ενώ έριχνε τα φλογισμένα της βέλη πάνω στον κρύσταλλο για να τον καταστρέψει .όμως δεν γίνονταν τίποτα , ο κρύσταλλος συνέχιζε να την τραβά προς τα μέσα και όσο και να προσπαθούσε η Ange δεν μπορούσε να ελευθερωθεί .

Ενώ οι Sailor και ο Neo κρατούσαν απασχολημένη την Galaxia ο Ryu έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά στην Ange παίρνοντας την αγκαλιά γύρο από τη μέση για να την τραβήξει έξω , παίρνοντας τον και εκείνη σφιχτά αγκαλιά .

Μη φοβάσαι καρδούλα μου! Όλα θα πάνε καλά ! μην παραδίνεσαι! … θα σε βγάλω από 'δω .. στο υπόσχομαι! . Της έλεγε ο Ryu καθώς προσπαθούσε να την τραβήξει έξω Η Ange είχε δακρύσει , ήξερε πως δεν θα γλύτωνε από εκεί, η Takumi της είχε εξηγήσει τι συνέβαινε όταν ένας ζωντανός οργανισμός ακουμπούσε πάνω στους κρυστάλλους είχε πειστεί πως δεν θα τον ξαναέβλεπε ποτέ και όσο η ώρα περνούσε και ο κρύσταλλος την τραβούσε όλο και πιο βαθιά τον αγκάλιασε ακόμα πιο σφιχτά τρέμοντας ολόκληρη .

Συγγνώμη Ryu…. Προσπάθησε να του πει ενώ ξέσπασε σε κλάματα!

Όχι ! όχι μην κλαις ! σε παρακαλώ ! Της είπε με σπαστή φωνή καθώς και ο ίδιος προσπαθούσε να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα του . Ήταν όμως πια αργά , είχε μπει σχεδόν όλη μέσα στον κρύσταλλο. Λίγο πριν τελειώσει η διαδικασία έχοντας μείνει πλέον έξω από τον κρύσταλλο από την μέση και πάνω και το δεξί της χέρι . Τον πήρε αγκαλιά και λέγοντάς του.

Να είσαι δυνατός ! εγώ θα είμαι μαζί σου πάντοτε !...

Τι είναι αυτά που λες! Δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω έτσι ! .Της έλεγε ενώ ακόμα προσπαθούσε με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε να σπάσει τον κρύσταλλο.

Δεν ωφελεί Ryu! Σταμάτα!

ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΩ ! ΔΕΝ Σ'ΑΦΗΝΩ ΕΔΩ !

Σ 'αγαπώ πολύ … του είπε με δάκρυα στα μάτια και λίγο πριν σφραγιστεί μέσα στον κρύσταλλο τον φίλησε γλυκά στο στόμα όπως ακριβώς έκανε πάντα εκείνος για να την ηρεμίσει! Έπιτα τα μάτια της έκλεισαν και ο κρύσταλλος την σφράγισε στο εσωτερικό του .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OXII! ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΥΝΑΤΟΝ! ANGE ! ANGE ! ΓΥΡΝΑ ΠΊΣΩ ! ΟΧΙ! .Φώναζε κλαίγοντας καθώς χτυπούσε τον κρύσταλλο με τα χέρια του μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει τι είχε συμβεί ,πέφτοντας στα γόνατα μπροστά από τον κρύσταλλο μη μπορώντας να σταματήσει τα δάκρυά του ενώ ακόμη τον χτυπούσε αργά . Όλοι είχαν σοκαριστεί με την απρόσμενη τροπή που είχαν πάρει τα πράγματα και κυρίως ο Neo , o οποίος δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει με τίποτα αυτό που είχε συμβεί . Η μάχη με την Galaxia σταμάτησε εκείνη τη στιγμή για λίγο . Σαν να σταμάτησε μέσα σε μια στιγμή ο χρόνος . Τότε η Takumi μόλις συνήλθε και κατάλαβε τι είχε συμβεί , είπε :

Ώστε την απορρόφησε ο κρύσταλλος ! τι τραγική ειρωνεία! Είναι 18 χρονών και τόσο θα παραμείνει στην ίδια ηλικία για άλλα 18 χρόνια !. Τότε ο Ryu σηκώθηκε εξαγριωμένος ενώ οι φλογισμένες γροθιές του ήταν έτοιμες να καταστρέψουν ότι υπήρχε μπροστά του

Εσύ φταις για αυτό που έγινε στην Ange.!... από την αρχή για όλα ΕΣΥ ! Είπε ο Ryu και πιάνοντάς τη από το λαιμό την κόλλησε στον τοίχο .

Τι πάς να κάνεις !...;;; τον ρώτησε η Takumi έχοντας τα χαμένα.

Ότι και εσύ!.. Υπέφερε στα χέρια σου! Τώρα θα υποφέρεις εσύ στα δικά μου. Δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει η Takumi και ο Ryu της έδωσε μια δυνατή φλογισμένη γροθιά στο στομάχι , τόσο που το χέρι του πέρασε από την άλλη πλευρά έπιτα την πέταξε κάτω και με μια επίθεση Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος εξαφάνισε εντελώς το άψυχο σώμα της ,

Μετά στράφηκε προς την Galaxia με το ίδιο ακριβώς ύφος ! η δύναμη του είχε φτάσει στο απόγειο της ! είχε πλέον αλλάξει στην απόλυτη μορφή του .

Τώρα Σειρά σου!

Στάσου Ryu , άφησε την σε 'μένα αυτήν! Πρέπει να εκδικηθώ για ότι έγινε στην Ange… Τον σταμάτησε ο πατέρας του

Συγγνώμη πατέρα! Καταλαβαίνω πως νιώθεις. Όμως αυτή η εκδίκηση είναι δική μου ! της το χρωστάω!.

Έχεις δίκιο ! εμπρός κάνε αυτό που πρέπει . Ο Ryu κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι και στράφηκε προς την Galaxia .

Δεν είχα δει ποτέ την Ange να κλαίει!.. Ήταν ο πιο χαρούμενος! Ο πιο θετικός! Ο πιο καλός άνθρωπος που έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ . Και εσύ! Τόλμησες να την κάνεις να κλάψει ! και να παραδοθεί! Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ! Εσύ και η ηλίθια επίθεσή σου, τώρα θα ήταν εδώ!

Αξίζει να ρισκάρεις τόσα πολλά για μια κοινή θνητή!; Τι αξία έχει;

ΒΟΥΛΩΣΕ ΤΟ! θα σε κάνω κομμάτια για ό, τι έκανες ! Όταν ξυπνήσει εύχομαι να είναι και πάλι η Ange που ξέρω!. Είπε ο Ryu αλλάζοντας στην απόλυτη μορφή του και ξεκίνησε πρώτος να επιτίθεται με φλογισμένες γροθιές ,με την Galaxia να αποφεύγει αρχικά τις επιθέσεις του . Μια από αυτές την πέτυχε στο στομάχι πετάγοντάς της στην άλλη μεριά του δωματίου, στη συνέχεια ο Ryu τηλεμεταφέρθηκε ακριβώς μπροστά της με διαδοχικά γρήγορα φλογισμένα χτυπήματα και τελείωσε με ένα φλογισμένο ρεύμα που την έριξε κάτω. Μέσα από τους καπνούς όμως , εμφανίστηκε εκείνη ακλόνητη!.

Αυτό ήταν όλο!;; Ρώτησε ειρωνικά . Πριν σε καταστρέψω θέλω να δεις την αληθινή δύναμη ενός αληθινού μαχητή. Αυτή σου όμως η τακτική δεν ήταν και τίποτα το τρομερό!

Τι είπες!;;; απήντησε οRyu , ανοίγοντας τον 2ο γύρο αυτής ης μάχη ορμώντας πάλι πρώτος κατά πάνω της

Έχει το θράσος να διακόπτεις την εκδίκηση μου! Τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω με την δύναμη ενός πραγματικού πολεμιστή Sailor.! Αποκρίθηκε η Galaxia και μη χάνοντας χρόνο ενεργοποίησε την σκοτεινή της ενέργεια και πριν προλάβει να της επιτεθεί οRyu , εκείνη τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και τον χτύπησε από πίσω με φόρα , για να τηλεμεταφερθεί ξανά και να επαναλάβει το ίδιο από μπροστά . Ήταν πολύ γρήγορη και για μερικά λεπτά ο Ryu δεν μπορούσε να την αποκρούσει μια και τα χτυπήματα της ήταν απότομα και δυνατά

Να πάρει ! είναι πολύ γρήγορη ! πρέπει να προβλέψω τις κινήσεις της ! Συγκεντρώσου..! συγκεντρώσου! Εδώ είναι! Είπε και επιτέθηκε με μια κόκκινη αστραπή!

Αστόχησες! Είπε καθώς εξαφανίστηκε πάλι , για να βρεθεί αμέσως μετά από πίσω του.

«Να πάρει!..έγινε ακόμα πιο γρήγορη!.»

Δεν θα αφήσω κανένα από τα χτυπήματα σου να με αγγίξουν! Θα δεις την πραγματική καταστροφική μου δύναμη! Συνέχισε η Galaxia ενώ επιτέθηκε πάλι με διαδοχικές υπερβολικά γρήγορες γροθιές και κλοτσιές στις οποίες ήταν διοχετευμένη όλη της η ενέργεια ρίχνοντας τον κάτω . Τέλος απογειώθηκε και πάλι στον αέρα συγκεντρώνοντας μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή σφαίρα την οποία έριξε αμέσως μετά!

Πολύ ενδιαφέρον! Αυτό έχεις να μου δείξεις μόνο!;; .Είπε ο Ryu καθώς σηκωνόταν από το πάτωμα.

Αδύνατον! ..πώς επέζησες από αυτό;;… Αναρωτήθηκε η Galaxia ξαφνιασμένη.

Δεν το περίμενες ε;! Κρίμα , τόσο το χειρότερο για 'σένα! . Απάντησε ο Ryu δίνοντας μια δυνατή γροθιά στο πάτωμα με αποτέλεσμα να ανοίξει η γη και η Galaxia να απογειωθεί και πάλι για να αποφύγει την επίθεση. Η επίθεσή σου μου έκανε καλό τελικά! Μόλις άρχισα να ζεσταίνομαι! Δεν έχω αισθανθεί καλύτερα στη ζωή μου

Παλιό…! Θα σε αποτελειώσω αμέσως !. Θα το μετανιώσεις που σηκώθηκες ξανά! Θα σε στείλω στην κόλαση!

Έχω εμπιστοσύνη στην ξεροκεφαλιά μου! Έλα να με αποτελειώσεις αν μπορείς! Της απάντησε ο Ryu χαμογελώντας λοξά . Τότε η Galaxia επιτέθηκε ξανά με μία σειρά ακτινών τις οποίες ο Ryu απέφευγε με μεγάλη άνεση, Galaxia συνέχισε με μια ακόμη πιο δυνατή μπάλα σκοτεινής ενέργειας η οποία ανάγκασε τον Ryu να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω , όμως την μπλόκαρε με τα χέρια του και την έδιωξε μακριά . Τι έγινε! ;;; αυτό ήταν όλο!;; η δεν επιτίθεσαι επειδή φοβάσαι μη λερώσεις την στολή σου!;; Οι επιθέσεις σου δεν έχουν κανένα αποτέλεσμα ! της είπε καθώς έτρεξε κατά πάνω της .

Μην προκαλείς την τύχη σου μικρέ ανόητε! Απάντησε οργισμένη η Galaxia ρίχνοντας ακόμη μια ενεργειακή μπάλα , την οποία οRyu απέκρουσε για να αντεπιτεθεί ξανά με ένα ισχυρό φλογισμένο ρεύμα. Αξίζει να χάσεις τη ζωή σου για μια ασήμαντη θνητή!;;; γιατί είσαι τόσο ανόητος!;;

Δεν σου επιτρέπω να τν πιάνεις στο στόμα σου ! Με έκανες να αθετήσω την υπόσχεση μου!... Της υποσχέθηκα πως όλα θα πάνε καλά!υποσχέθηκα να την προστατέψω! Είπε σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του και συγκρατώντας τα δάκρυά του .

Και τι μ 'αυτό !;; δεν είναι νεκρή!

Βούλωσέ το ! Έδωσα μια υπόσχεση ! μια υπόσχεση που δεν κράτησα ! ΕΊΧΑ ΔΩΣΕΙ ΜΙΑ ΥΠΌΣΧΕΣΗ! Φώναξε καθώς το τύλιξε ένα εκθαμβωτικό φως . Η οργή είχε αυξήσει την δύναμή του στο μέγιστο , αφήνοντάς τους όλους άφωνους . Αμέσως μόλις σταθεροποίησε την δύναμή του, με μεγάλη ταχύτητα έδωσε μια δυνατή κλοτσιά στον αέρα στο πρόσωπο της Galaxia πετάγοντας την μακριά , πριν προλάβει να προσγειωθεί από το χτύπημα , με την ίδια ταχύτητα της αντεπιτέθηκε μια δυνατή γροθιά από ψηλά και αμέσως μετά πριν βρεθεί στο έδαφος την έπιασε από το λαιμό και με την ταχύτητα του την έχωσε στο πάτωμα . Μετά από λίγα λεπτά η Galaxia κατάφερε να σηκωθεί και να απογειωθεί για να συγκεντρώσει ενέργεια .

Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να φτάσεις την ταχύτητα μου . Είπε καθώς απογειωνόταν , όμως πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει την φράση της ο Ryu την έφτασε και της έδωσε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι .

Αδύνατον ! Δεν μπορώ να νικηθώ! . Φώναξε οργισμένη η Galaxia καθώς τον έσπρωξε μακριά της για να συνεχίσει με μια σειρά διαδοχικών ακτινών , τις οποίες ο Ryu απέκρουε μία προς μια . Τότε η Galaxia συγκέντρωσε την πιο δυνατή της επίθεση έχοντας σκοπό να σκοτώσει όλους όσους βρισκόταν εκεί , όμως Ryu κατάφερε να μπλοκάρει την επίθεση της με τα χέρια του! Και να της την στείλει πίσω με αποτέλεσμά να την ρίξει κάτω σχεδόν αναίσθητη. Η δύναμή του ήταν ανίκητη ασταμάτητη , κανένας και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει . Τελικά προσγειώθηκε δίπλα της με την τελευταία του φράση να είναι το Raging Demon αποτελειώνοντας μια και καλή την Galaxia .

Όλα είχαν πια τελειώσει . όμως με ποιο τίμημα ;; Η Ange παρέμεινε σφραγισμένη μέσα στον κρύσταλλο. Αυτή η κατάσταση ήταν μη αναστρέψιμη , με όποιο τρόπο και αν δοκίμασαν , δεν μπορούσαν να την ελευθερώσουν από την κρυστάλλινη φυλακή της !.έπρεπε να περιμένουν για όσο καιρό χρειαστεί μέχρι η διαδικασία που σταμάτησε το χρόνο για εκείνη, να ολοκληρωθεί.

Έτσι ο Neo συμφώνησε με την Makoto να πάρουν τον κρύσταλλο στο σπίτι τους . Πήραν τον κρύσταλλο και τον έβαλαν στο υπόγειο του σπιτιού. Ο Neo για να τον προστατέψει από οτιδήποτε , με βαριά καρδιά ζήτησε από τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου να τον σφραγίσουν και να τον θωρακίσουν με τις δυνάμεις τους , μέχρι την μέρα που η Ange θα επέστρεφε κοντά τους . Ο Ryu δεν άντεξε να είναι μπροστά σε αυτή την διαδικασία ! αμέσως μετά από αυτό πήγε την είδε μια τελευταία φορά με δάκρυα στα μάτια .

Δεν ξέρω αν με ακούς ! … Δεν ξέρω αν με νιώθεις δίπλα σου!.. Θα σε περιμένω ! στο ορκίζομαι! Και μια ζωή αν χρειαστεί θα σε περιμένω!... Έπιτα γύρισε στο μέλλον!.

Η Πόρτα του υπογείου έμεινε κλειδωμένη, κι έτσι τα χρόνια περνούσαν με την Ange να κοιμάται γαλήνια , σαν μια πριγκίπισσα παιδικού παραμυθιού που περιμένει τον όμορφο πρίγκιπα που θα την ελευθερώσει . Τουλάχιστον τώρα ήταν ήρεμη ! ο εφιάλτης της είχε τελειώσει , τώρα βρισκόταν μέσα σε ένα βαθύ και γλυκό όνειρο .

Μέτα από 3 χρόνια οNeo κατέβηκε στο υπόγειο να την δει ! Πήγαινε πολλές φορές να την δει, έτσι έγινε και εκείνη τη φορά. Ξεκίνησε λοιπόν να λέει .

Πέρασαν κιόλας 3 χρόνια χωρίς εσένα ! δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο δύσκολο είναι αυτό για όλους μας .. Ειδικά για 'μένα .. Γιατί έπρεπε να γίνει αυτό!;; Από τότε που έφυγα για την Ιαπωνία , πέρασα 8 χρόνια χωρίς εσένα …. Και τώρα με τιμωρείς με άλλα 18… ελπίζω να είσαι καλά και σύντομα να είσαι και πάλι μαζί μας!.

Μετά από 8 χρόνια ο μικρός Ryu από περιέργεια κατέβηκε στο υπόγειο να δει τι υπάρχει εκεί. Μιας και η πόρτα ήταν μονίμως κλειδωμένη , κατέβηκε λοιπόν κρυφά και είδε την όμορφη κοπέλα να κοιμάται μέσα στον κρύσταλλο . Του έκανε μεγάλη εντύπωση όμως κατά ένα περίεργο λόγο , μέσα του ένιωθε οικεία όταν την κοιτούσε , πλησίασε πιο κοντά και ακούμπησε τον κρύσταλλο με τα χέρια του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή η κοπέλα στο εσωτερικό του κρυστάλλου , φάνηκε σαν να άλλαξε κάπως η έκφρασή της , σαν να χαμογέλασε ελαφρά. Σαν κάτι να τους συνέδεε ,ήταν ένα τόσο γλυκό και οικείο συναίσθημα .

Από εκείνη τη μέρα ο μικρός κατέβαινε σχεδόν κάθε μέρα στο υπόγειο ,κάθονταν μαζί της με τις ώρες και της μιλούσε, και τα χρόνια περνούσαν ! οRyu μεγάλωσε , είχε γίνει πια 18 χρονών , η «μαγική» παρουσία της κοπέλας στο υπόγειο είχε γίνει πλέον κομμάτι της ζωής του! Της έλεγε τα πάντα κάθε καλό και κακό που συνέβαινε και ας ήξερε πως δεν θα του απαντούσε , ήταν ικανοποιημένος μόνο που τον άκουγε .

Μια μέρα λοιπόν ο Ryu αποφάσισε να της μιλήσει για κάτι διαφορετικό . Αυτό ήταν τα συναισθήματα που είχε αναπτύξει για την «Κρυστάλλινη Νεράιδα» , όπως συνήθως την αποκαλούσε . Κατέβηκε λοιπόν και πάλι κάτω, πλησίασε και ακουμπώντας τον Κρύσταλλο της είπε.

Όμορφη μου νεράιδα , ήρθα πάλι να σε δω! Έχω την ανάγκη να σου μιλήσω! Ξέρω πως αυτό που θα κάνω είναι κάπως τρελό! Όμως! Θέλω να κάνω μια ευχή! . Ένα πράγμα επιθυμώ πιο πολύ από όλα ! και αυτό είναι να σε κρατήσω στα χέρια μου! Να μάθω το όνομά σου , να ακούσω τη φωνή σου . Εύχομαι μόνο να μπορούσα να σε βγάλω από τον κρυστάλλινο ύπνο σου ! Να είμαστε για πάντα μαζί! ….Όμως ποιόν κοροϊδεύω … αυτό ίσως να μην συμβεί και ποτέ…. Όμως στ' αλήθεια σ' αγαπώ .

Κλείνοντας τα μάτια του ανακουφισμένος ακούμπησε την γροθιά του πάνω στον κρύσταλλό και αυτός άρχισε να ραγίζει! Τόσο που στο τέλος έσπασε και η όμορφη κοπέλα έπεσε αναίσθητη στα χέρια του . Ο Ryu τα έχασε , όταν όμως η όμορφη του νεράιδα άρχισε να ανοίγει αργά τα μάτια της , όλες οι εικόνες, όλες οι αναμνήσεις από εκείνη την επίσκεψή του στο παρόν , η περιπέτεια που έζησαν, η κοπέλα που γνώρισε και αγάπησε με την πρώτη ματιά ! η Ange ! και η υπόσχεση που της έδωσε πριν γυρίσει στο μέλλον. Τα θυμήθηκε όλα ! πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει εκείνη του είπε με αδύναμη φωνή , χαμογελώντας .

Συγγνώμη .. που σε έκανα να με περιμένεις τόσο πολύ … αγάπη μου….

Ο Ryu δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που είχε συμβεί η χαρά και η συγκίνηση του ήταν απερίγραπτη ! Αρχικά δεν της είπε τίποτα , παρά την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του μη μπορώντας να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά του. Κατάφερε τελικά μέσα στον ενθουσιασμό του να πει κρατώντας την ακόμη σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του , λες και αν κοιτούσε αλλού θα εξαφανιζόταν μέσα από τα χέρια του.

Ange μου ! Αγάπη μου! Θεέ μου σε παρακαλώ ας μην είναι όνειρο!

Δεν είναι όνειρο ….. είμαστε και πάλι μαζί! Του είπε η Ange δακρυσμένη, εκείνος δεν της είπε τίποτα! Παρά μόνο την φίλησε με πάθος στο στώμα.

Τότε την σήκωσε στα χέρια του γιατί ήταν αδύναμη ακόμη και δεν μπορούσε να περπατήσει . Έτσι την πήρε από το υπόγειο ανακοινώνοντας σε όλους ενθουσιασμένος τι είχε συμβεί! Όλοι είχαν συγκινηθεί πάρα πολύ με αυτό το ευχάριστο Happy End και ειδικά ο Neo . Επιτέλους , η Ange ήταν ελεύθερη ! και παραδόξως η Takumi είχε δίκιο! Το χρονικό διάστημα που η Ange ήταν παγιδευμένη στον κρύσταλλο , ο χρόνος όντος σταμάτησε για εκείνη και έτσι έμεινε 18 ετών! Όσο ήταν δηλαδή όταν παγιδεύτηκε. Πράγμα το οποίο σημαίνει πως τώρα θα μπορούσαν να μείνουν για πάντα μαζί με τον Ryu χωρίς να μπορεί τίποτα και κανένας πια να τους χωρίσει , ο χρόνος από εχθρός , βρέθηκε να είναι πια σύμμαχος τους και όπως λέει και μια παροιμία Ουδέν κακό αμιγές καλού! !


End file.
